The Split of the Spirits
by Lozzie
Summary: *COMPLETE* Yami and Yugi split into two bodies, Yami comes to terms with the loss of his Egyptian love whilst Bakura causes trouble. Yami/OC.
1. A Stormy Night

Disclaimer, I do not own YUGIOH though I wish I did cos I would be super rich!  
  
"Yugi!" Tea cried out as she watched the tiny figure almost fall in a gust of particularly strong wind. She saw Bakura reach out and grab the falling boy and pull him to the safety of the rooftop. Another lightning strike illuminated the scene. Bakura and Yugi battled on the roof with the huge inflated advertisement for the game shop whilst Tea watched anxiously from the safety of the window. The huge inflatable had entangled itself round an inactive power wire, and the two boys were struggling to release it before the power was restored.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa was temporarily out of town, visiting a sick friend. Tea had offered to help take care of the store with Yugi and Bakura. Bakura was now living with Yugi and his Grandfather after his parents had been killed in a freak accident. (A/N: I know that this isn't in the actual story but go with me here!) The storm had cut the power lines and if it was restored before the balloon was released there could be some serious danger.  
  
Yugi and Bakura struggled against the raging wind and rain to free the giant balloon. Tea could only see them clearly when the lightning lit the scene. It all happened so quickly that even Tea couldn't quite make it all out. A sudden flash of lightning hit the balloon just as Yugi managed to cut it free. There was a blinding flash of brilliant gold and for an instant a fierce cyclone blew just on the top of the game shop. Then everything returned to darkness. Tea, having shielded her eyes from the light, looked back at the roof top. There was no one standing there. Quickly she jumped onto the window ledge and climbed to the roof top. She stopped dead in her tracks. Lying spread-eagled on the flat roof were Yugi and Bakura, but they were not alone. Beside each of them lay an almost exact replica of each boy and their millennium items glowed a faint gold colour, before fading completely. At the same moment four pairs of eyes flickered open and surveyed the scene.  
  
Yugi stood up first as Tea remained speechless, rooted to the spot. He held out a hand and pulled his replica to his feet. Except his replica was slightly taller and looked older. "Yami, what happened?" Asked Yugi as he finally stood face to face with the spirit of the millennium puzzle. "I have no idea Yugi. I suspect that my spirit has been removed from the confines of the puzzle and given a body. But I can not understand how, or why!"  
  
Behind them Bakura and his double were surveying each other. Neither said a word. Silence reigned on the roof top until Tea finally found her voice.  
  
"Well, come on then. We should go back inside. I'm freezing and the storm is getting worse!" The others looked at her for a moment before nodding and making their way back down the slippery roof to the open window. Yami climbed in first and held out his hand to help Yugi and Bakura through the gap. He retracted his hand at the sight of the spirit of the millennium ring, and let the boy get in unassisted. He then held his hand out to Tea, who took it gratefully, stepping in to the warm attic bedroom in which she slept. Yami and Yugi closed the windows with some difficulty, as the wind was almost ripping them off of the hinges, and the group trooped down the stairs into the living room. Yami and the two Bakuras slumped into the soft sofa whilst Tea and Yugi looked for candles; the power had still not been restored. Tea fetched some blankets whilst Yugi lit the large open fire and placed the candles around the room. Tea handled everyone a blanket, which they all wrapped themselves in.  
  
"I would make tea, but there's no electricity!" Tea attempted a conversation but it went no further. "Bakura." She began, but when both white haired boys looked at her she stopped. "This is stupid," Piped up Yugi. "Lets call the REAL Bakura Ryou, and call the spirit Bakura. That way we won't get confused." Yugi looked to Yami for reassurance and the spirit nodded once before looking at Tea.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" He asked her, looking deep into her blue eyes. Tea was shocked that the Pharaoh was asking for her opinion. She shook her head. She was confused. One minute there were two figures on the roof top, the next there were four. What had happened between then?  
  
"The lightning!" She exclaimed suddenly, making the four boys jump. "It must have something to do with that." Bakura nodded and said in a deep, husky voice, "The lightning hit the millennium items, catapulting us into this dimension. We have been returned to our bodies and the items have been damaged." For the first time each person noticed that an item hung around each boy's neck. Except both items had been split in two and only half was possessed by each of them.  
  
"What do you think would happen if.." Tea began, but stopped. She had wanted to ask what would happen if the pieces were put back together but she stopped before saying it. She didn't want the spirits to leave, especially not Yami. However, once again he was looking at her with those large crimson eyes. She couldn't meet his gaze and so busied herself by brushing some dirt off of her blanket.  
  
"If we put two items together." Yami concluded. He stood up from his place on the sofa and walked over to the fire. Silhouetted by the light he said. "There is only one way to find out. Are you ready Yugi?" Yugi stood up from his place on a small chair.  
  
"Yes Yami!"  
  
"No Yugi!" Exclaimed Tea. "We don't know what will happen, you could both be killed!"  
  
However Yami was already by Yugi's side. Without removing the puzzle from his neck he held his half out. Yugi did the same. Tea gasped as the pieces drew closer together and finally interlocked. She closed her eyes waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds she opened them. "Nothing happened!" said Ryou slowly.  
  
Yugi and Yami broke apart. A half smile was apparent on Yami's face as he turned to face the others.  
  
"It looks like we are stuck as two entities until we find a way of rejoining our individual souls." Yami said as he returned to his stance by the fire, looking thoughtfully into the flames. Now and again he cast a glance around the room seeing everything first hand for the first time. He had got used to this modern age by watching Yugi's action through Yugi's eyes. He was intrigued by this new era and wish to learn more before he returned to the confines of Yugi's mind.  
  
Tea cleared her throat to speak when suddenly the room was bathed in light. The power had finally been restored. The TV flickered back to life to show the end of the programme that Tea, Yugi and Ryou had been watching. She took a quick look around before saying, "How did you separate?"  
  
Yami looked at her blankly but Bakura stood up and crossed to the window. "It was the lightning, it ricocheted off the balloon and hit the millennium items, separating them and the souls that were around them." Bakura finished and looked over at Yami, an intense look of hatred on his face. "Pity it didn't destroy The Pharaoh, I was looking forward to seeing his hair frazzled. But then again, it wouldn't look too different to how it normally is!"  
  
Yami whirled around and faced Bakura, his palm outstretched. "Don't make me angry tomb robber, or I will send you to an early grave!" Yugi and Ryou jumped in between them before either could do anything. Tea took control.  
  
"Right then, we need to get sorted. Yugi's grandpa is out of town for the rest of this week, maybe more. We won't tell him about all this until he gets back. We will have to sort out beds for you all. If Bakura goes in the spare room with Ryou, there are two single beds in there; Yami could go on the camp bed in Yugi's room. Yugi, can you fetch it from the cellar? I will need to get out the extra bedding but that shouldn't be a problem. We should try to get some rest, it's past midnight and I think we will have a lot to do tomorrow." Tea organised the group, sending Yami and Yugi to find the camp bed. She then dug out some bedding and sent Ryou and Bakura to make their beds in the spare room on the first floor of Yugi's house. Yugi's house consisted of many levels. There was the cellar or basement, then the floor on which the shop was on. Above this was a level with the kitchen, living and dining rooms in it. The next floor had a bathroom and two three bedrooms, one spare, Yugi's and his grandpa's. The final floor was another storage area in one room, and a bedroom in the other with a small adjoining bathroom.  
  
Yugi and Yami found the camp bed and brought it up to his room where Yugi and Tea assembled it whilst Yami looked on. Yugi then got changed and found some pyjamas for Yami. Yugi then went to check that Bakura and Ryou were okay whilst Tea made up Yami's bed. Yami sat by the window looking out. Finally the preparations were completed and all five of them settled down into their respective beds, Tea in the attic room with everyone else in the rooms on the floor below. The drifted into sleep quickly, but each woke at least once in the night, dreaming about the events of the night.  
  
So what do you think. Worth continuing? I need so feedback on possible couples later. I have plans to invent a character later to have ties with Yami and Bakura from their time in Egypt. Does anyone actually want Tea and Yami to get together or someone else? Read and Review pls! 


	2. The Next Day

AN - So what do you think? And there's more to come. Keep reviewing as I have no idea where this story is going at the moment. It could go anywhere!  
  
I do not own YuGiOh!!!! Isn't that kind of obvious?  
  
Yami awoke to the smell of cooking wafting up the stairs. He sat up and looked over at the peacefully slumbering form of Yugi. He climbed out of bed and stretched, then crossed to the window and looked out at the street below. It was too early for anyone to want to go shopping at this hour. Besides it was Sunday, and the shops opened later than usual today. Yami was amazed at hour much he knew about this modern world, but he had spent almost a year watching this new world through the eyes of Yugi. Yami smiled at the boy, who was still fast asleep. Now that Yami had his own body he wanted to explore Yugi's time for a while.  
  
Yami pulled on the clothes that he had worn the other day, as none of Yugi's clothes would fit him, and descended the stairs to the main living area below. The fire now burned low in the grate and a few waxy patches on tables was all that was left of the candles that had given them light the night before. Yami opened a door and walked into the dining area, which was already set for breakfast with five places laid out. The mantelpiece caught his attention; on this were many photographs of Yugi and his family. There were photos of Yugi's friends too, a picture of Tristan and Joey having another argument. A picture of Ryou and Yugi at a theme park. Yami picked up one photo of Tea; she had obviously been caught unawares at the time of the photograph, as she looked shocked and annoyed in the picture. She was wrapped in a towel and her hair was wet. Yami smiled to himself, the photo was quite recent and the offending camera stood on a small table to his right. He was just about to put the picture down when he heard a noise behind him. Turning round he saw Tea standing there, a plate of toast in one hand and a pot of hot tea in the other. Under her arm were several newspaper, magazines and the post. She placed these on the table before looking at Yami.  
  
"You are up early, I thought that you would all sleep until at least.."She stopped at the sight of the picture in Yami's hand. Blushing furiously she ran at him and snatched the picture out of his grasp. Yami did not even put up a fight. Tea began to say something but Yami just gave her a knowing smile and sat down at the table, reaching for some toast. Infuriated Tea ran up the stairs and Yami could hear her heatedly arguing with Yugi about his perverted picture. Footsteps on the stairs foretold of the entrance of Ryou and Bakura. Bakura, looking as grumpy as ever, sat as far away from Yami as possible, muttering about rude awakenings from bossy girls. Yami noticed that Bakura too had not been able to find other clothes that fitted him, as he too was dressed in the same attire as the previous night. Ryou attempted conversation with Yami and Bakura, but the two enemies were to busy watching the other, waiting for one false move. Ryou didn't even try to tell the two boys that Bakura was pouring tea over his cereal and Yami spreading jam on the table rather than on his toast. Ryou quietly picked up the daily paper and began to read whilst drinking his orange juice.  
  
An irate Tea and a bashful Yugi shortly joined them. Yami noticed that Tea placed the photo frame back on the mantelpiece, devoid of any picture of a half dressed Tea. Yugi also disappeared into the living room and a ripping sound was heard. Through a gap in the door Ryou could see Yugi burning pieces of a photograph in the dying fire. The five sat in relative silence through out the meal, only speaking to ask someone to pass something. When they had all finished Yugi and Yami cleared the table whilst the others went and got washed. When Yugi and Yami finished they went upstairs to wash themselves and then joined the others in the living room.  
  
"We have to call the others" said Yugi. "We need to tell them what has happened here."  
  
"We should definitely let Joey and Tristan know what has happened," mused Ryou. "But what about Serenity and Mai?"  
  
"I'm sure we can trust them both." Replied Tea. "But I think we should tell them altogether, at once. We should call them here to do it, we don't want anyone else to find out about this. Remember that no one should know that Yami plays all of Yugi's duels."  
  
"You are right Tea" voiced Yami. "We shall call them all here to tell them."  
  
An hour later Mai, Serenity, Joey and Tristan were standing in the shop looking bewildered. Tea and Yugi had not yet opened the shop for trading but Tea had let the four in and had told them to wait there. Before anyone could speak she rejoined them and beckoned them into Yugi's grandpa's back room, where he had his breaks during the day when the shop was quite. It was a small room with a kettle and a few comfy chairs from which you could clearly see the shop should anyone come in. Tea began to speak.  
  
"We called you here because we have something to tell you. Last night's storm caused a slight problem for us. Yugi and Ryou had to go onto the roof to cut free a large balloon from some power wires."  
  
"But that's really dangerous." Gasped Serenity "Were they hurt?"  
  
"Not exactly," Tea began as she led them up the back stairs towards the living room. "They were not hurt, but something happened to the millennium items. They were both struck by lightning and there were some.uh.. adverse effects." Tea finished opening the door to the living room. On the couch facing them sat Yugi and Ryou. Except they weren't really Yugi and Ryou, because Yugi and Ryou were standing behind the couch. The two on the couch were really Yami and Bakura.  
  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Serenity. "Wow" Breathed Tristan. "Oh my." whispered Joey. "What?" Said Mai, looking at Joey. (AN crony joke just there. Mai/My. Get it? Um..)  
  
Yugi was the first to speak. "We are fine but we can't rejoin souls. It's okay."  
  
Joey walked forwards and clapped Yugi on the back. "Course you are buddy. We knew dat all along. We were just a bit shocked that's all!"  
  
"Not nearly as much as we were!" muttered Bakura darkly, but Yami shot him a look of pure venom and Bakura shut up.  
  
The friends talked for ages about what had happened and what they were going to do. Eventually they decided that until a way was found to reunite the souls they would have to stay separate and Bakura, Yami and Ryou would continue to live with Yugi. Tea would return to her house as now there were plenty of people to look after Yugi, and she missed her teddy.  
  
"But what about clothes!" said Mai. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"This isn't the time for fashion shopping Mai!" sighed Tea.  
  
"Not for me! I mean for Yami and Bakura! I mean they can't wear these clothes all the time can they?!"  
  
Everyone nodded but no one said anything. The fact was that the shop hadn't been bringing in enough money to spend a lot on clothes for two temporary visitors. Suddenly Joey remembered his manners. Walking up to Yami he looked up at him. (AN - I know that Yami is actually really short but for the sake of the story, imagine that he is tall. Even taller than Tristan!) Joey extended his hand to Yami who looked at it blankly.  
  
"I wanna thank you for winnin' the battle city tournament and givin' me da prize money for Serenity's operation. You made it all possible man!" Joey said to Yami.  
  
Yami smiled and took Joey's hand. "The credit for winning goes to Yugi as well, but I accept your thanks. The prize money was never mine to give. The only thing I wished to do was beat Pegasus. Yugi was the one who negotiated the prize!" Yami withdrew his hand as Joey smiled at Yugi.  
  
"I know, but I already thanked Yuge for this!" He said.  
  
Serenity looked nervously at the king of games in front of her before whispering, "Thank you!" and darting next to Tristan for protection.  
  
"Hey that's it!" exclaimed Joey. "The prize money! There was a bit left over from Serenity's operation. I was gonna buy Yugi an extra special present for Christmas, but if he doesn't mind I can give it ta you and Bakura ta buy some clothes with!"  
  
"Of course I don't mind!" said Yugi.  
  
"Then it's settled!" said Tea "You boys can all take Yami and Bakura shopping. "Serenity, Mai and I will move my stuff back to my house and meet you for lunch later!"  
  
So the group left the house. Yugi put a notice up at the shop window saying 'Refurbishment in process. Reopening at a later date!' whilst saying to Yami, "This way customers won't think we have permanently closed. I'll repaint the walls in the shop later so grandpa won't be angry!"  
  
They separated at the end of the street, the boys heading to the mall, the girls for Tea's house. The agreed to meet for lunch at a little Spanish Café, called El Deporte de los Reyes (The game of the kings in Spanish).  
  
AN - So what do you think? Any ideas for storylines, romances, arguments etc? I may add a new character soon to add interest, any ideas on that one? Keep reviewing please! 


	3. Shopping

AN - If I owned YuGiOh I wouldn't be writing storylines on the Internet, they would be actual episodes! (Basically YuGiOh is not my property!)  
  
Even though Yami and Bakura had both watched the world through the eyes of Ryou and Yami, it had been a long time since either of them had actually had their own body to do whatever they liked with. They were well used to this modern world by seeing what their counterpart saw, but some things they had never touched or tasted. They found themselves doing crazy things like touching and smelling every flower, petting every animal and tasting everything they could. Bakura even got into trouble because he started to feel something soft, which turned out to be a little girl's hair. Needless to say the girl's mother chased him up the high street and it took a while for Ryou and Yugi to explain that Bakura was really an exchange student and stroking strangers hair was totally normal and a way of greeting where he came from! Yami, having more etiquette and sense than Bakura, had spent this time laughing hysterically at the confused tomb robber.  
  
Two hours later, laden down with shopping bags, the boys entered the little Spanish café and found a table for nine, quite a feat in such a tiny place, and sat down to wait for the girls. They ordered some drinks and laughed uncontrollable at the shocked face of Yami when he sipped his Cola and bubbles went up his nose. A few minutes later the girls joined them and methodically went through each of their purchases, commenting on the tastes of the Egyptian duo in the modern world.  
  
When it was time to order, Yami leaned over to Serenity and whispered, "What do you recommend?"  
  
Serenity looked at him, blushed vividly before answering, "Ummmm.the urr gaspacho is good!"  
  
"Gaspacho?" Yami murmured, not wanting to look like a fool in front of everyone.  
  
"It's cold soup!" Explained Serenity.  
  
"Sounds horrible!" Replied Yami and returned to his menu. He couldn't read Spanish, which some of the writing was in, and the parts in English were so different to the language that he had spoken thousands of years ago that it was hard to read anything at all. He understood odd words though, enough to decipher roughly what each dish was.  
  
The waiter came over and everyone began to order. When Ryou asked for his dish, Bakura asked for the same. 'Of course!' thought Yami, 'Bakura doesn't understand all this either!' In the end Yami opted for the same dish as Yugi, hoping that they had similar tastes in food.  
  
They ate their meal, talking animatedly. Bakura did not join in with many conversations. Instead he just listened to the others. Joey and Tristan were discussing a man they had met on the streets when they were younger. Yugi and Tea seemed to be discussing photography rather tersely. Mai was talking to Ryou about hair styles and which hair dresser he went to. Bakura glanced over at Serenity and Yami. Yami was chatting comfortably to the girl but she looked shy. She only met Yami's eyes now and again, between these times she fingered her napkin and played with the food on her plate. Whenever Yami said her name she blushed, and once when he leaned over to pass some bread to Joey his arm brushed against hers and she jumped back, her face crimson.  
  
'Ah,' thought Bakura, 'Yami has an admirer. Perhaps I can cause some unintentional upset over this one!' He carried on eating, but paid close attention to Yami. The Pharaoh was showing no signs of any compassion towards Serenity; he was simply talking politely to her. 'Hmm, more taunting there, the King doesn't return her feelings.' Mused Bakura as he sat back, his empty plate in front of him.  
  
Yami enjoyed the meal, Yugi had chosen enchiladas, a kind of pancake roll, which Yami thought were quite tasty. They left the little Café and separated. The girls wanted to do some shopping, but the boys had done enough of this, so they returned to Yugi's house and dumped the bags into the bedrooms before crashing out on the sofa. Yugi and Ryou fetched some drinks and snacks and they turned on the TV to watch a football game. Yami was intrigued by this and kept asking Joey questions about the sport. This was difficult as Joey kept jumping up and cheering, or howling in anguish every time one team got the advantage. Tristan took over, explaining the rules and aims of the game whilst pointing out players. Yami took everything in and was becoming quite an expert. Yugi smiled to himself as he watched the sight from a comfy chair. Yami was really settling in. Ryou sat on the floor, flicking through a magazine. Bakura sat on the sofa, showing little interest in anything. He was surveying the room, piecing together his idea of Yugi's life. Finding ways to tease Yugi should he wish to. This was Bakura's way. He found someone's weakness and exploited it, tormenting and black mailing his victim. He had once done this to Yami, way back in their time. Except that the person whom he had used to mentally hurt Yami had disappeared long ago, presumed dead. She and Yami had been very close. She was Bakura's ultimate weapon of inflicting pain on Yami, and Bakura knew this. But he saved mentioning her for special occasions.  
  
So what do you think? I know it is shorter than the other ones but I am running out of ideas for this section. Do you think I should bring back the girl I just mentioned? What about the Yami/Serenity deal? Your comments please!!! 


	4. That Night

AN - By popular demand I will mention more on the girl of Yami's past! It's official, any romance will be Yami/OC for the moment. Other suggestions are welcome though! Tea/Bakura, that is such a cool idea! Thanks reviewers!  
  
It was after ten at night before everyone left Yugi's house. Leaving Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura in peace. Yugi and Ryou finished clearing the mess in the living room and trudged wearily up the stairs. Ryou opened the door to his room to find Bakura flicking through his diary. The normal placid youth became infuriated at this sight!  
  
"Bakura, how dare you?" He shouted, snatching at the book in his hand. But Bakura was too quick for him. He held the diary out of Ryou's reach saying, "My my Ryou, a crush on Tea! And I never saw it! You must have kept it a secret from me very well, I never had a clue!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand matters of the heart!" Whispered Ryou frantically, snatching the book from Bakura's grasp. He continued, "I bet you never loved anyone, and no one would ever love you!" Ryou expected Bakura to turn on him at this point but he didn't. Subdued, he lay down on his bed with a sigh and turned away from the confused Ryou. A tear could almost be seen in the spirit's eye as he thought, 'Yami always got everything. I teased him about Lara because it hurt to much to admit it.' It hurt too much to remember what he had tried to do, even though he knew he would willingly do it again.  
  
In the next room Yugi closed the door behind him. He hadn't wanted to wake Yami, but he saw that Yami was once again sitting on the window sill, looking out on the world below. The little boy went and joined his friend on the little seat and looked into his crimson eyes. Yami did not look at the child, but he did speak to him.  
  
"Every night I used to do this in Egypt."  
  
"What?" asked a puzzled Yugi.  
  
"Just watch," sighed the Pharaoh. "Watch the palace guards change every hour or so. Watch the villagers scurry around to get things done before dark. See lovers escape the confines of their houses for some privacy, that was when I first saw her, in the palace gardens, she was so." He stopped abruptly and looked at Yugi. Yami smiled and gently punched the kid on the cheek.  
  
"But you don't want to know about that!" Yami finished.  
  
"Yes I do!" squeaked Yugi. "Was she a friend in Egypt?"  
  
"Yes and no.look, it's late, I'm tied." Yami got up suddenly and faked a large yawn. "Time for some rest, it's been a long day. And it's just history anyway. History is over, gone, forgotten, lost forever and there is nothing we can do about. So let's just forget it! It was a long time ago. It doesn't do to dwell on the past!" With that Yami climbed into bed, turned away from Yugi and wrapped himself tightly in the covers to escape the world. His thoughts had brought back so may memories that he thought he had suppressed. He felt the camp bed sink to one side as Yugi sat there and put a hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"You should never forget the past Yami. Especially old friends. Friends always live on here." He said, touching Yami's chest, where his heart was. "I'm sure that she doesn't want to be forgotten." Yugi got up and crossed to his own bed. He climbed in and turned out the lights. He didn't even hear Yami whisper, "It's too late. I already forgot." Before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Yami tossed and turned, dreaming of past memories.  
  
In his dream he stood at a large window, overlooking the sand blown desert all around. However a large town lay between his palace and the desert on all sides, and on the outskirts of that were little villages. It was dark, but a few lights flickered in the small buildings. Around him palace life continued. The guards patrolled the perimeter walls below, and slaves busied themselves below. Yami stood and returned to his chambers. He was dressed in his traditional robes, a white toga skirt held in place by an ornate gold belt and a collar of gold around his neck. On his head he wore a fine headdress, decorating with precious stones and inscribed with the millennium symbol. He placed his staff on the stand by his huge bed, covered with a white and gold canopy. Slowly he removed his regalia and placed it carefully on the stand next to him. Plainly dressed in his night time robes he was just about to climb into bed when he heard laughter coming through the window.  
  
Curious he returned to the window and looked out. No one in his palace ever laughed, his father had forbidden it before he had died and Yami had never thought to lift the law. Laughter was not permitted within the palace walls. Looking around he saw only the monotony of everyday palace life. Not one slave roamed out of place and the guards never dropped their vigil, no one but him had heard the laugh. Looking down he thought he saw a flash of white in his garden below. Yami strained his eyes to see, but the darkness was overpowering. The garden was an oasis of green that no one ever entered but him, and he had not been there since his parents had died. The magnificent garden had somehow never grown out of control though, but Yami, being the Pharaoh, didn't really comprehend how things could go wrong if left unattended. His slaves kept the palace in order whilst he kept Egypt in order. He never questioned how his room was always spotless or why his clothes were always clean. Just as he never questioned why the garden had remained tidy these past five years. It just was, no questions asked.  
  
Yami returned to his bed and again heard the laughter. Racing to the window he saw someone leaving the garden through the west wall, but before he could call his guards the person had disappeared into the night.  
  
The next day Yami had scoured the outside of the garden for clues, but had found none. He was puzzled and angry that someone had got the better of him. That day he was in a foul mood and retired to his chambers early for some rest. He lay in bed, looking at the canopy above, when he heard singing coming from outside the window. Jumping out of bed he ran to the window and saw a figure clad in white, moving around in his garden. Infuriated he was about to call his guards when he recognised the song. Leaning on the balcony rail he listened as strains of the song reached his ears. His mother had sung that song to him when he was a child. The voice that he heard now was that of a woman. Subdued, he returned to his bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep, content that tomorrow night he would confront the intruder in his garden. But for tonight let her have fun, for she would be spending much time inside after tomorrow night. Yami had heard that the jailhouse was quite dark. Naturally he assumed that singing would not be a favourite past time in such a place.  
  
Yami awoke with a start. It was not quite daylight, but a reddish haze shown through the window onto his face. Getting up he silently left the room in which he slept and closed the door behind him so as not to wake Yugi. He climbed to the top floor where Tea had slept the night before, opened the door and went in. The room was empty and seemed to cry out for a companion. Yami crossed to the large window and opened it. Slowly he climbed out onto the large balcony and looked down on the park below. Above him stood the roof top where he had been reborn. He surveyed the greenery below that echoed that of his dream. He closed his eyes and breathed in the morning air. He did not want to remember the rest of his dream. He did not want to see her again. It would bring back too many memories. But in the back of his mind he knew that the next time he slept, his dream would continue and he would indeed she her again. Whether he wanted to or not.  
  
So? Read and review please. I know the story is moving quite slowly but it will pick up! I Promise!!! And don't think that the rest of the story will only be dreams. I have big plans for this one!!! 


	5. That Morning

An - keep reviewing guys! The story will get better now, I promise!  
  
Yami, wrapped in Yugi's grandpa's dressing gown, sat a lone at the dining room table, munching on his cereal as he thought about his dream. That dream had actually happened, thousands of years ago. He was so busy thinking that he did not hear footsteps behind him.  
  
"The great pharaoh awakened early then." Drawled Bakura "Couldn't you sleep mighty one?" Yami was not in the best of moods and his temper got the better of him.  
  
"Don't push me Bakura." He growled, "Or I will hurt you. Yugi is not here to stop me this time!"  
  
"Accept the truth Yami. You can barely sleep; your conscience is playing on your mind. I'm sure that you are trying to remember her face, her voice and her smile. Trouble is you could have had so much more time together, but you as good as killed her and you know it." Bakura had gone too far. Yami leapt up and wrestled him to the floor, punching him hard in the face. Bakura kicked Yami in the stomach and they rolled away from each other. They attacked again, Bakura laying a fist in Yami's eye, whilst Yami struck Bakura on the nose. They flew at each other again, except they found that someone was holding them back. Ryou had firm hold of Bakura and Yugi was hanging on to Yami's arm for dear life, as the stronger boy struggled against him.  
  
"Stop this!" cried Ryou, "Look at you. You are acting like children. And after all the hospitality Yugi has shown you both, this is how you thank him. I would have expected more from you Yami, although I can believe you of this!" Ryou spat at Bakura.  
  
Yami looked ashamedly at Yugi, who was visibly upset. Bakura put a hand gingerly to his nose and winced at the feeling of his hand on his blood.  
  
"I'm deeply sorry." Apologised Yami, to both Yugi and Bakura. "Please forgive me. This will not happen again."  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura, who merely nodded his apology. The two ancient spirits held out their hands and grimly shook them, it was a forced friendship but it was a truce. For now at least, there would be no more physical fighting, out of respect for Yugi and Ryou, whose bodies and minds they had shared for so long. Ryou took Bakura to the bathroom to clean up his nose, and Yami went for a shower. Only then was he able to think clearly. Bakura's words had been hurtful, but true. Long ago, as the shadow games had become more deadly, Yami had ensured that he could return to protect the world against them in the future by creating the millennium items. But he also knew that he needed a friend to help him when he was released. So he had done something that he deeply regretted now. He had used the power of his most powerful magicians to effectively kill his best friend. Except she had felt no pain. A spell was put on her so that, seventeen years before the return of the shadow games, she would be reborn and grow up, not knowing of her past life. When she turned sixteen a magician would appear and teach her about her past. The she would rejoin Yami and help him to finally defeat the shadow games, then they would live together in peace as they should have done thousands of years before.  
  
Except something had gone terribly wrong. Instead of being born nearly seventeen years ago, she had been born one thousand years ago, when the shadow games had almost returned. Yami knew of this only when the millennium puzzle had been completed and one of his magicians had appeared to him and told him the bad news. Yami didn't know any more about the girl, except that the magician had explained everything to her. Then she had disappeared. No one knew what had happened to her. Many suspected that she had killed herself, hoping that she could be reborn again, but that would never work. Yami now knew that he was very much alone, something that he was sure Lara, his love, had felt a thousand years ago.  
  
Stepping out of the shower Yami felt renewed. He was resigned to the fact that his master plan had failed. Lara was no longer with him physically. But she would always live on in his mind. He dressed slowly and went into Yugi's room. Yugi was on the bed, reading a magazine. Yami went and sat next to him, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Yugi, what's this about then?" Asked Yami, attempting to apologise again for his behaviour earlier, he was deeply ashamed of himself.  
  
"I got this in the post today. It's about a duel monsters convention. I thought we should go, all of us. We need an outing before school starts again next week."  
  
"Hmm.what's a duel monsters convention?"  
  
"It's like a big get together. Duellists stock suppliers from all over the area come to sell their wares, but at a discount price. And there are loads of stalls where you can trade. They sell souvenirs like posters and stuff. Sometimes they even hold a mini tournament, and the prize is a couple of rare cards and free entry to the next convention. I went once when I was younger with my grandpa."  
  
"Sounds like fun," the pharaoh brightened at the idea. "Where is it being held?"  
  
"In Dice, it's about an hour bus journey from Domino city centre. We could get the bus early to get there on time. Everyone would want to go. We could make an outing of it. Have lunch and dinner and come home really late!" exclaimed the excited boy.  
  
Yami chuckled and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Alright then Yugi. Call the others and tell them. I would love to go." 'It would take my mind off of other things' Yami thought as Yugi rushed off downstairs. Yami picked up the magazine and browsed the pages thoughtfully. It did indeed look like it would be an interesting event. There would certainly be ample chance to get hold of some rare cards, and maybe have a duel or two. Yami missed the thrill of duelling. Duelling was a part of him and he felt hollow with out it.  
  
In the next room Bakura and Ryou were talking, Bakura was complaining that he didn't want another outing with everyone. However Ryou, being sensible, had firmly told him that he had to come, as no one trusted him to be alone for a day. Secretly Bakura was quite excited, a day with lots of vulnerable people was a field day for him. He hadn't quite found Ryou's weakness yet, but he was always ready to keep trying until he found it.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully as they had to help Yugi repaint the shop and clean the shelves. Yami wasn't much of a help, as he often stopped to give them details on each card and it's strengths and weaknesses. In the end they made him do all of the heavy work just to keep him quiet.  
  
They were all exhausted that night, and after a meal of take-away pizza (none of them were very good cooks), they all retired to bed. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, but once again Yami was to be haunted by dreams of the past.  
  
Okay guys keep reviewing. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. This is now officially a Yami/OC fanfic. There will be other storylines but I can't say what yet. The pace quickens...trust me a LOT will happen at the convention, just wait and see!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Yami's Second Dream

AN - Another Yami dream, but this time it is more exciting. Sorry about the slow start to this fanfic. But it will get better, I promise!  
  
Yami was once again revisiting his past in a dream.  
  
Pharaoh Yami stood by his window, intently watching the garden below, waiting for the intruder. He was sure that they would come again and was ready to confront them. Seeing movement in the garden he strained his eyes until he saw a figure in white moving in the garden. Slowly he crept across to his door and let himself out. He was plainly dressed in his white robes, without his normal regalia. He went unstopped through his palace and out into the dusty grounds. The guards simply moved to let the king past, but their vigil was noticeably increased. Yami quickly reached the door to his garden and unlocked it with a small golden key. Turning to his guards he forbade them to watch or follow him and he silently entered the garden.  
  
It had been so long since he had been in there, yet he remembered every pathway in the maze of shrubs. He headed through the undergrowth towards the centre, where he had seen the figure. He wanted to catch the intruder by surprise and so did not use the clear pathways. As he approached the centre he silenced his footsteps, moving cat like onwards. He finally saw the central circle, and hidden in the leaves of a large, cooling plant he watched the area. It was a splendid sight. A large fountain in the centre gushed water over white marble. The fountain was elevated on grey marble steps. On the ground level were beautiful rose beds, filled with rare roses of all colours, shapes and sizes. However Yami's eyes were drawn away from these to the corner of the cleared space. Small statuettes stood around the area, some of these were miniature fountains, with trickles of water running down them. By one of these statues stood the person that he had been looking for.  
  
She stood about five or six metres from him, illuminated by the moonlight. Yami analysed her as he watched. She had her back to him. She had long blonde hair that fell to her waist and was loose, save a few fronds that were plaited with black thread. She was fairly tall and slim and moved daintily. Suddenly Yami stepped on a twig as he tried to get a better look. The girl spun around warily, looking for her watcher. Upon seeing nothing she returned to her work, cleaning the statue, but she turned side ways on to Yami. Her saw that she was extremely beautiful, with bright green eyes. Her skin was pale and Yami watched, enthralled, at her deft movements as she scrubbed moss off of the statue, making it gleam. She was dressed in the attire of all of Yami's palace slaves, a white toga tied with a length of thin rope at the waist, a pair of simple sandals on her feet and a bronze collar bearing the millennium symbol. Yami watched her work for a few minutes before she moved away from the sculpture and walked over to the flowerbed, where she knelt down with her back to him.  
  
Remaining hidden in the shadows Yami spoke, "You have no right to be here."  
  
The girl did not even jump at his words. She carried on with her work, but she replied. "I may have no official right to be here, but I have come every night for six years, so I may have more right than some to be here."  
  
Yami was surprised by her calculated answer, and also the fact that she had not turned to see the speaker or treated him with the normal manner slaves showed. Normally they would bow low and wait for the signal to speak. "What do you do here?" He asked, still not coming out of the shadows.  
  
"What my mother did. I keep the garden in order for the pharaoh."  
  
'Ah' thought Yami, 'She doesn't know who I am. Maybe I should talk to her like this for a while. It would be nice to have someone talk to me without treating me like royalty.' He said, "And you have always done this?"  
  
"Since she died. No one knows that I come. We should not be here but I do not think that the pharaoh will notice."  
  
Yami smiled to himself but did not answer. After a while the girl began to sing again. She had the most enchanting voice, soft and sweet. He listened before saying, "How do you know that song?"  
  
"My mother taught it to me. She learned it in the palace. My mother was one of Queen Nephertina's most trusted servants."  
  
Yami was shocked to hear his mother's name mentioned. No one ever mentioned his parents to him. He had been only twelve when they had died in the carriage accident, six years later he was still sad about the loss. "And your father?"  
  
"My father was the head driver for King Raha himself, he also died when I was young."  
  
Yami's father, Raha! This girl had no fear in her. No one mentioned his father now, which annoyed him. His father had been a great king, the best ever known, and Yami wished him to be remembered. "If your parents were so important as servants, why do you wear the robes of a lowly slave and not work in the palace? Is it not your heritage to work in your mother's place?"  
  
"It is my heritage," sighed the girl. She got up and sat on a backless bench by the fountain, her back still towards Yami. "However I was only ten when my parents passed away. I was too young to carry on my mother's work. Besides that is impossible. My mother Della was the nursery maid for Prince Yami, I am two years younger than he and unable to be his nursery maid."  
  
Yami was startled to hear this. He remembered his nursemaid Della. He had not known that she had a child. Della had been killed in the chariot accident that had taken his parents from him, as had the driver of the chariot, this girl's father. "And your father drove the king's carriage. Why do you not do his job?"  
  
"The driving of the king's chariot is a job for male servants only, and on appointment of King Yami himself." Replied the girl. "However I help to tend to the King's horses during the day."  
  
Yami stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He had intended to call the guards but now he felt that he could not. This girl was, after all, doing work here. Her parents had been the more trusted servants of his own parents. By all rights she should be on of his highest slaves, yet here she was, doing the lowliest of all duties. "So why do you do this extra work here?" He asked.  
  
"My mother loved this garden. She and the Queen used to come here many a time to talk and garden, they were close friends. When they died the garden would have gone to ruin and over grown. I decided to continue my mother's work here. I do not think that anyone knows that I do this. I do not believe that King Yami even knows that someone tends to his garden. He has not come here for six years." At this point Yami had climbed the steps and stood behind the girl.  
  
"I think that he knows." He said calmly.  
  
Seeing his reflection in the water of the fountain and hearing his voice the girl jumped to her feet and stood before Yami. She was shorter than him and only reached up to his shoulders. As soon as she recognised him she dropped to the ground, kneeling at his feet silently. Yami gently tapped her shoulder, the given sign that she may rise and speak to him. However she remained on the ground, eyes to the floor and said, "I am so sorry my Pharaoh. I had no idea that it was you. I did not mean to offend you. I will go quietly with your guards to the prison cells. I have invaded your garden and spoken of forbidden subjects in you presence. For this I will take whatever punishment you give me willingly and with repent."  
  
Yami was shocked at her speech. But he did not show this. Instead he reached out his hand and placed it under her chin, lifting her head upwards gently until her eyes met his.  
  
"There will be no punishment." He said softly. Gently he removed his hand and placed one hand on each of her arms by her side, pulling her tenderly but firmly to her feet. He held her at arm's length and studied her intently, he could see fear in her bright eyes, but also an independence and sincerity that he never saw in many slaves.  
  
"I do not understand sire." Whispered the girl, looking inquisitively into his eyes.  
  
"You have shown me honesty and respect. I never hear anyone mention disasters of the past in my presence. It is an untouched topic. It has been refreshing to talk with you. Please do not be frightened," he added as she shivered, though not from cold. "I mean you no menace. However I would be honoured if you would consent to talk with me further. You may start by telling me your name."  
  
"I am Lara, and I would love to talk with you. But I am not permitted to. As you can see I am a slave of the sixth degree (AN - meaning that she is the bottom of the hierarchy, sixth is the bottom (her) and Yami is the first) and am therefore not allowed to speak with you under any circumstances, my Pharaoh."  
  
"And I am the King of Egypt, I cancel this rule for you. You are hereby permitted to speak with me on any subject and terms." Lara looked shocked but happy at this statement. "Please give me a tour of the gardens that you keep so well. It has been a long time since I have been here."  
  
They walked around the garden for about half an hour, Lara showing Yami every flower, bush and statue. Yami politely looked at all of these things, but he could not take his eyes away from the most beautiful thing in the garden, Lara. After a long time that only seemed like minutes the booming gong signalling that it was one o'clock in the morning disturbed them. Yami would have carried on with his tour but Lara jumped at the sound and turned to face him.  
  
"I must leave you sire. In only a few hours I must be present at work."  
  
"Wait!" Yami exclaimed as she turned away from him and made her way towards the side entrance to the garden. He grabbed her hand so that she stopped to face him. "When will I see you again?"  
  
"Whenever you wish sir," she replied, "I am your slave and can do only your bidding."  
  
Yami let her go and she disappeared into the night. Slowly he returned to his chambers and lay on his bed. Throughout the entire night he had forgotten that the girl he had been talking to had been his slave. He had treated her as a friend, almost an equal. Yet he had not noticed the way that she never called him by name or spoken to him out of line. In fact she hadn't really initiated any conversations. She had been behaving like all of his servants but he had been too busy watching her to notice this. Puzzled he turned over in his bed and decided to try to find her the next day and talk to her.  
  
Yami awoke from his dream to see Yugi already getting dressed, excited about the day ahead. Yami didn't move. He had just seen Lara again and wanted to savour her image. He missed her greatly, more than he ever thought he would. He got up and began to prepare for a long day out.  
  
Read and Review please. What do you think? A longer chapter with more action! Finally! More to come. 


	7. The Convention 1

AN - The action continues in the real world now. Does anyone want any more dreams about Yami's past soon or is that enough? Read and Review!  
  
Soon Yugi's house was a hubbub of activity. In the half hour before everyone else arrived there the four boys washed, dressed, ate and cleared up (an amazing act for boys!). Joey and Serenity arrived a bit later, bleary eyed and complaining about such an early start (it was only six am, they had not leave early to get to Dice before the rush). Next came Tea and Tristan and finally Mai turned up, looking half asleep and going on about bags under her eyes and beauty sleep, which Joey scoffed at earning him a clip round the ear from Mai.  
  
In half an hour they were ready. Bags were filled with sandwiches for lunch and Yami, Joey and Mai carried their duelling decks with them. Yami and Yugi decided that Yami should battle as he had the competitive instinct. Yugi was happy not to duel, he felt that duelling burdened him and he also felt that duelling was something that Yami could enjoy, and Yami did. It was his only link to his past and he wanted to keep a connection with his days in Egypt, no matter how distant they seemed.  
  
Finally they all left Yugi's house and trudged down to the bus stop. Wearily they clambered on the bus and Joey promptly fell asleep, snoring his head off. They stayed in silence for about an hour until they all looked out of the window and saw that they were in Dice, and nearing their destination. They all looked out excitedly for where the convention was. Ryou spotted a large tent on the outskirts of the buildings. This was where the convention was being held. They climbed off of the bus as its final stop and joined the crowd of people from another bus that swarmed towards the tent. Yami and Bakura were overawed at the volume of people and it made them feel unsteady. They finally came to a tollgate where they paid their entrance money and had their hands stamped with the symbol of Exodia. This would allow them to leave the main area of the convention during the day but return that day if they wanted.  
  
They made their way to a corner of the field by a large oak tree that was quieter than the rest of the area.  
  
"This should be our meeting place," said Tea. "If anyone gets separated accidentally they should come back here and wait for someone else."  
  
"It's pointless to stick together as a big group," commented Joey, "We should split into small groups for an hour or so to do certain things, then we should meet back here for lunch."  
  
"I think we should all be together for the tournament!" piped up Yugi. "They are having a proper one this year. It starts at two o'clock, so if we meet back here for lunch at one we can go to it together. Yami, Joey and Mai registered at the entrance so that's not a problem!"  
  
"Ok," Said Tea, "Well, I want to check out the shops. Anyone else?"  
  
Serenity and Ryou agreed to this.  
  
Tristan and Joey decided to check out the food stalls. Mai, Yami and Yugi wanted to find the trading areas and the stalls selling duelling cards. Bakura said that he wanted to be alone but Mai firmly told him that he was coming with them because, frankly, he wasn't to be trusted. They separated promising to all meet back at the tree for lunch.  
  
Yami, Yugi and Mai set off for a large blue and yellow tent at the far end of the convention area, Bakura trailing sullenly behind them. He actually had no intention of hurting anyone today. He had wanted to strengthen his own duelling deck but wanted to do this alone. He didn't want Yami to see his deck. When the time was right they would battle, but until then everything had to be done to keep Yami on his toes.  
  
They entered the tent and picked up a leaflet telling them the rough contents of each staff. They soon realised why this was necessary. Over a hundred large tables surrounded the edge of the tent, selling cards. Another hundred smaller tables were crammed into the centre of the room where duellist gathered to trade cards. In the centre of these smaller tables was one large stand with at least twenty staff manning it. This was the official trading desk. Yami and Mai headed straight to this centre table, as most of the action was happening here, and they couldn't afford to buy cards anyway. Yugi went with Bakura to one of the smaller tables. Yami had possession of Yugi's grandpa's deck and Yugi trusted him with it. Yugi was attempting to strengthen his old deck that he had compiled at a child. Bakura decided to stick with Yugi; it would be easier to give him the slip.  
  
After half an hour Mai and Yami were still trading, and having great success. Yugi had finished trading and had put together a much stronger deck. He and Bakura made their way towards the large trading desk, to find that Yami and Mai weren't there.  
  
"There they go!" Exclaimed Bakura pointing to an exit, opposite to where they had come in.  
  
"I don't see them!" Squeaked Yugi.  
  
"I am sure that I saw them, come on!" Bakura led Yugi over to the exit. A crowd of people were moving away from them, one with familiar looking multicoloured hair.  
  
"Yami!" Shouted Yugi as he ran towards the group. Bakura smiled as he darted back into the trading tent and quickly opened his rucksack. He pulled out a baseball cap and jacket that he had borrowed from Ryou. He pulled the clothes on and looked like a different person. He also put on some sunglasses before making his way back to the trading tables, now he could really strengthen his deck.  
  
"Yami!" Shouted Yugi at the retreating figure. But Yami ignored him. Yugi finally caught up and pulled hard on Yami's sleeve, forcing him to turn around. Except it wasn't Yami. To Yugi's embarrassment the figure was actually a really big girl. She had black and crimson hair gelled into three spikes and had blue highlights at the front. From the back she had looked something like Yami, but from the front she looked totally different. Not as friendly either.  
  
"Get off me squirt!" She bellowed, pulling her arm from Yugi's grasp. Yugi was about to apologise when a taller, butch looking boy grabbed him by the collar and shook him.  
  
"What are you doin' wiv my girlfriend?" He demanded, throwing Yugi to the floor before Yugi could even reply. Yugi closed his eyes as a shadow fell over him, images of the bullying he had previously endured flashing across his mind. But no blow came. Instead he heard an old man's voice.  
  
"I would leave if I were you sir." Said the voice calmly. Yugi opened his eyes to see a wizened old man dressed in red and purple standing over him, talking to the gang. "Before I make you leave."  
  
"What you gonna do old man!" Cackled one girl.  
  
"My dear lady, I can have you all banned from the duelling world, as the organiser of the convention." Stated the gentleman. Yugi was astounded. This was the convention organiser, Mr Quill?  
  
The gang looked at each other worriedly before making their apologies and departing. Mr Quill held out a hand to Yugi who gratefully took it. Mr Quill looked at him thoughtfully before speaking. "Would you like to have tea with me, Mr Mouto?" Yugi was about to ask how he knew his name, but then realised that Mr Quill must be an avid follower of duel monsters and would know of his defeat of Pegasus. Yugi accepted and was led to a small hut at the edge of the field. He sat on a stool inside and gratefully accepted the tea given to him by the strange man.  
  
It was quarter to one and Bakura knew that his time was running out. Quickly he left the trading tent, having made sure that Yami and Mai were still there, they had in fact been there the whole time too! He hurriedly made his way to the meeting place, changing back into his original clothes. He saw Tea, Serenity and Ryou coming towards him and arranged his face into a worried look as he ran over to them.  
  
"I glad you are here!" He enthused, "I have been alone for a while now. Yami and Mai went off to trade so I stayed with Yugi, but we got separated in the crowd. I came straight back here as I was told, but he hasn't showed up. It was nearly an hour ago too!"  
  
"Don't worry Bakura." Soothed Ryou. "He probably found Yami and Mai and they are looking for you now!"  
  
Bakura looked at them and saw that none of them were particularly worried. Even when Joey and Tristan came back, stuffed full of food but still hungry, no one seemed overly worried that Yugi had been separated from Bakura. Tea actually praised Bakura for not causing any trouble when he had been on his own. Their chatter faded however, when they saw Yami and Mai approaching, with out Yugi.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi was sipping tea and listening to Mr Quill talk about duel monsters. Suddenly Mr Quill leaned forward and said in a whisper.  
  
"I have something for you Yugi. You must look after it for me. It is very special and has many secrets surrounding it. I have a feeling that you will be able to unravel them." He handed Yugi a purple envelope in which Yugi could feel a duel monsters card. Excited he went to open it, but was stopped by his companion. "Not here Yugi! When you return home you must open it alone. Do not show it to anyone else but put it in your deck, and use it when the time comes."  
  
Yugi nodded and looked down. He saw that it was past one o'clock.  
  
"Your friends are worried." Commented Mr Quill. "I will walk you halfway to your destination."  
  
They walked in silence until they were in sight of the large tree, under which stood Yugi's friends, frantically talking to a security guard who was shaking his head.  
  
Mr Quill turned to face Yugi as Yugi waved to Tea, who spotted him. Everyone began to run over. Mr Quill spoke again. "Should you need any more information, research 'The O'Dell's of England, around the time 1003.' You will find some of what you need to know."  
  
Yugi turned to Mr Quill to thank him, but he was gone. At that moment he was engulfed in hugs from Tea and Serenity. He shrugged them off, looking for Mr Quill.  
  
"What's up Yuge?" Asked Joey. "Aren't you glad to see us?"  
  
"Yes, I was just looking for Mr Quill. I wanted to thank him for the tea." Yugi explained about Mr Quill, omitting the details about the envelope.  
  
"Let's go and find him then!" Said Tea. They walked to where Yugi said the hut had been, but saw nothing. Only a few bricks and stones in a heap by a tree.  
  
"But it was here!" Exclaimed Yugi. "I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Excuse me!" Called Mai to an official, who came over. "My friend said there was a hut at the edge of the field, around here. Some one called Mr Quill lived there."  
  
"You are right little lady!" said the official. "There WAS an hut here and Mr Quill DID live there. But he died around a thousand years ago, and the hut was demolished about a decade ago." He laughed and walked off, not noticing the ashen-faced Yugi. Yugi felt inside his pocket as they walked away, Joey laughing at him. The envelope was still there. Yugi wanted so badly to prove Joey wrong, but he had made a promise and he intended to keep it. He knew that it had been real.  
  
"Come on!" Shouted Mai. "The tournament will start soon! Do you want us to miss it?" With that they ran to the central white tent where the tournament was being held.  
  
AN - The plot thickens. More will be revealed soon but keep reviewing!!! 


	8. The Convention 2

AN - Thanks to all of my reviewers. You have given me inspiration to carry on writing even though I have other things on my mind at the moment. Writing is official my escape now so keep reviewing please! Thanks to YuGiMegami for your millions of reviews. And to everyone else who reviewed recently.  
  
I do not own YuGiOh (as I haven't done a disclaimer for ages. However I do own Lara).  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Tristan and Tea took their seats in the main arena. They managed to get second row seats. The arena was laid with little duelling tables where no animation would take place throughout the tournaments first stages.  
  
Meanwhile Yami, Mai and Joey waiting in the duellist collecting ring. They were given numbers and entered the arena as the crowd roared. Joey saw Serenity cheering in the crowd as he took a seat at his designated table. (AN - I am absolutely pathetic at writing about duels with actual points and moves etc so I will basically tell you the winners of each and a few match highlights!)  
  
Mai and Yami sat at their respective tables. Their opponents soon joined them. Joey was faced with a very pretty lady who gave Joey a run for his money in a duel. He only narrowly won, mainly because he had spent the first half of the duel trying to look down her top.  
  
Mai's opponent was a very young boy, who she toyed with for a while, letting him think that he was good, before gently finishing him off. She winked at him as he contemplated defeat and hand him a bar of chocolate, and he looked as if he was actually glad that he had lost.  
  
Yami, ironically, was faced with the girl who Yugi had mistaken for him. "Nice hair" she commented sarcastically as she sat down." Yami took the attempted insult with grace, but showed no mercy with the girl, finishing her off quickly and humiliatingly.  
  
This went on for six rounds until only two finalists remained. Joey lost out in the quarterfinals to a rough looking man with one eye covered by a patch. Mai lost to the same guy in the semi-finals. Yami was to face this man in the final. Joey and Mai took their seats at the side of the arena to watch as the final duel was played out in full animation, courtesy of Kaiba Corporation.  
  
Yami made a good start, but was soon floundering in an amazing show of power from his opponent, aptly named One Eyed Mark. Mark appeared to have based his entire deck around dragons, all of which Yami defeated until Mark drew the powerful, Green Eyes Red Dragon and combined it with a magic card enabling the dragon to breathe fire. (AN - There probably aren't such cards but go with me here! Just imagine that it is true and possible!) Yami was stuck for ideas until he finally drew his Dark Magician. Using a new magic card that he had traded called Spiritual Waterfall (no such card but imagine there is!). He used his Magician to cast the spell enabling this card to be used, summoning a waterfall around the dragon, halving it's strength. He then attacked with his Dark Magician and finished off Mark, making him the winner. Mark look sullen at this, he was apparently not a good loser, and he stormed out of the tent through the side, ripping the fabric to make his own door.  
  
Yami received the prize of a set of miniature Duel Disks and a couple of rare cards and found his way back to the others. They were all excited at his win, especially the rare cards in his hand. After looking at them he handed them all to Yugi saying, "These don't compliment your grandfather's deck, however they will make your new deck stronger."  
  
Yugi was ecstatic about his new cards. He had totally forgotten the entire ordeal with the late Mr Quinn. The group went outside to the large space of field where they watched a firework display. Yami and Bakura were shocked at this; they had never seen fireworks before. They all marvelled at the spectacular show until it ended with a bang. Then they went and sat by the oak tree that had been their meeting place. They decided to wait a while before trying to leave, as the buses would be packed with people trying to get home. In about half an hour everything would be much quieter. Serenity was exhausted and had fallen asleep on Tristan's lap, much to Joey's annoyance. Joey kept whispering threats to Tristan in hushed tones containing words such as "try anything", "good intentions" and "hunt you down". (Hope you get the point there, basically Joey is telling Tristan that if he hurts Serenity Joey will kill him). Everyone was tired and it was getting dark. They made their way to the bus stop and boarded their bus just as it was getting dark. Most of them couldn't sleep because of the rocking motion of the bus. Serenity slept peacefully though, this time on Joey's lap. Yugi was too excited to sleep, instead he sat and talked non stop to Yami.  
  
Tea was unable to keep sleep away any longer and she drifted slowly into a land of dreams. She slumped over onto the person next to her, Bakura. Looking down at her, Bakura realised just how pretty she really was. Gently he put his jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm and smiled slightly as her brushed her hair out of her eyes. He caught himself doing this and stopped abruptly, looking out of the window. What had he just been doing? Tea was a girl for goodness sake, and a good one at that! Had he been showing compassion? He shook his head and laughed inwardly. Of course not! It had just been so long since he had had a girlfriend. He missed the exciting nights, that was all. He shifted slightly in his seat, causing Tea to stir. But now that he came to think about it, Tea had been really nice to him that day. She hadn't blamed him for Yugi's disappearance. In fact she had reassured him that he wasn't to blame. Bakura was torn between two thoughts at this point. Perhaps Tea could help him to become a new person in this new era, they could become friends.maybe even more than friends. Or he could do as he always did and exploit her trust once he had earned it. Bakura decided on the latter thought. After all, he thought as the bus entered Domino, a leopard couldn't change its spots.  
  
The bus stopped at the first stop to let Joey, Mai and Serenity get off the bus. At the next stop Tristan woke Tea and they wearily climbed off of the bus to go home. It was nearly midnight by the time that the bus stopped a short distance from Yugi's house. The four boys walked in silence back to the house, let themselves in, climbed the stairs and flopped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. All except Yugi. Yugi lay down on his bed after locking all the doors and setting the burglar alarm in the shop below. He came back to his room and heard Yami snoring. Quietly he lay on his bed, fully clothed, but he felt something hard poking into his chest. Sitting up he pulled out the envelope given to him by Mr Quinn.  
  
Silently he crossed to the seat by the window that was illuminated by a street lamp outside. Slowly he opened the envelope, imagining the rare and powerful card that he would find inside, and it would be all his until the time was right to tell Yami and the others about it. Pulling out a single duel monsters card he turned it over, expecting an immensely powerful monster to be staring back at him. Yugi was shocked to see that the image on the card was not of a fierce creature but of a person. She was pretty, with long blonde hair. Above her it read, 'The Mystical Maiden'. Yugi glanced at the attack and defence points at the bottom of the card. They were so low. The attack power was a mere 800, whilst the defence power was slightly better, at 1000.  
  
"A throw away!" Muttered Yugi. Cards as weak as this were normally only used by Yugi as a distraction whilst he formulated a plan. He would play such cards in defence mode, and they would immediately be destroyed by the opponent, causing no harm to Yugi's life points. Despondently Yugi returned to his bed, placing the new card inside his deck as he did. Sighing he rolled over and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Mr Quinn and all of the powerful cards that Yugi could have received, all of them far better than the Mystical Maiden.  
  
AN - More action there! I need your thoughts now reviewers! Do you want another Yami dream because I'm in a good place to put one in now, but it isn't VITAL to the story! You tell me please! 


	9. Yami's Third Dream

AN - Thanks to my reviewers, I can see that in a previous chapter I meant Duellist Kingdom not Battle City! Sama - I would email you but my email isn't working at the moment so I can't. Thanks for your review though, it was really sweet! Twister - thanks, but I don't think I don't think I could be a professional writer, I'm not good or ambitious enough. Anyways, since people seem to like the dreams I'm gonna put one more in now. This fan fic is nearing the end (probably about four more chapters but I may be wrong). Once it's done I might do a fan fic about Yami and Lara's past only. What do you think of that? Read and Review please.  
  
Yami was once again revisiting the past in his dreams. This time it was daylight, the day after he had met Lara in the garden. He sat in his room, staring out at the shimmering sands outside. He was dressed in his usual Pharaoh's clothes. He heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Enter!" He said standing up to face his guest. In walked Seto Kaiba, Yami's second in command and high priest. Yami immediately relaxed at the sight of his friend. (I know that they weren't really friends but I am relying on artistic license here!) "Seto, I'm glad it's you."  
  
"I'm sure you are!" Answered the priest as he crossed to Yami and straightened his headpiece. Standing back he surveyed the young King. "Lucky for you I was the only one who noticed that you were missing from your chambers last night. Had anyone else found out there would have been chaos!"  
  
"The guards knew where I was, and I didn't leave the grounds."  
  
"These are dangerous times Yami, for all of us here. The Shadow Powers are rising again, I can feel it. It would not be safe for you to venture out alone, especially at night. Conspirators never sleep, Yami, and they will strike when you least expect it."  
  
"Be that as it may, I can look after myself and I am safe within the grounds. There are guards everywhere now. I trust that I have you to thank for that!"  
  
"A precaution my friend. Egypt can not lose another King now, especially with no heir to your throne."  
  
"You sound like my counsellors and advisers. They have been trying to set me up with various women for the last year. I have no interest in them. The lot of them have been stuck-up, snobby and vain, without a care for anyone else or me for that matter. Arranged marriages such as that hold no interest for me. I will marry for love or not at all. My agenda has been taken over by these shallow women recently. But tell me, what are my royal appointments today?"  
  
Seto crossed to the dressing table where he picked up a scroll. Reading it closely he said, "It appears that your day is moderately free. You are hosting a dinner tonight in honour of Lady Lamella, your mother's consort from the south. It's her fiftieth birthday today and you offered to host a large dinner for her. Apart from this you have a free day."  
  
"Well that's a relief!" Sighed Yami, slumping onto his bed. "I suppose that the preparations are underway?"  
  
"Yes sire, the slaves were working on the final preparations when I saw them earlier. However you may want to be seen inspecting the preparations."  
  
"Very well. And the entertainment, how is that going?"  
  
"There shall be music, dancing and comedy tonight, provided by a handful of servants. As far as I know it should be a successful evening."  
  
"Lovely. When will our guests be arriving?"  
  
"After high noon. They are coming by carriage. A party will be sent out on horseback to meet them at the canyon, and escort them back here to meet you. It would be wise for you to inspect the party before they leave."  
  
"That I will do. Send a message to the stables saying that I will inspect them in an hour and I expect everything to be perfect. Ask the kitchens to send up a menu so that I may see what is being served and ask the entertainment group to write a programme that I may confirm. That will be all Seto."  
  
"Very good sire." With that Seto left with his orders, leaving Yami to ponder once again about Lara. She had said that she helped to tend to the horses, however Yami knew that this would not be her full time job, as only the male servants generally did that kind of work. She was likely to be a cook, cleaner or mender of material. Yami desperately wanted to see her again, just to make sure that she hadn't been a wonderful dream. But he didn't want it to be obvious that he liked her, and he didn't want to get her in trouble with her superiors.  
  
An hour later Yami entered the cool stables, accompanied by Seto and a handful of guards. He nodded at the gleaming coats of the horses and the excellent turn out of the staff. The stables, as ever were immaculate, as was the carriage that rested at one end of the building. Yami complemented the head stable hand at his fine work. The man, Jens, was happy at this.  
  
"Is this your entire staff?" Asked Yami, noting that it was quite a small group for such a large stable.  
  
"No sir." Answered Jens. "Two of our hands are sick at the moment, one had a accident yesterday and is recovering, five are helping with the preparations for the party that will receive your guests later and two are currently exercising horses by the pass, near the canyon."  
  
"Very good. And the party that will receive my guests, who are they?"  
  
Four men stepped forwards, dressed in white and red with grand feathers hanging from their caps.  
  
"These are the men." Answered Jens. "I shall accompany them. We will go on five white horses, as ordered by Sir Seto."  
  
"Excellent. Well, you seem to have everything under control." Yami was about to leave when a horse put it's head over the stable door. Yami stopped. The horse was magnificent. It was jet black with a white blaze down it's forehead and Yami could see four identical white socked hooves underneath the stable door. The horse had a bright eye and a splendid head.  
  
"That horse. What is it called?" Asked Yami.  
  
"His name is Madrask sir. He is a stallion and a wild one at that. Very few of my stable hands are able to ride him. He is the son of your father's favourite horse, Musk."  
  
"Bring him out." Ordered Yami. Jens clicked his fingers at a stable hand who found a rope and led the horse into the yard. He truly was a fabulous creature, well built and beautiful.  
  
"I wish to go for a ride." Stated Yami. "On that horse."  
  
"Sire," Stuttered Jens. "You have not ridden for years. And Madrask is a very difficult horse to ride. Perhaps you would be better on Kalka, a chestnut mare. She is as beautiful but much calmer."  
  
"I will ride this horse as it is my duty. I should ride the son of my father's horse. Seto will accompany me on Kalka. We will take the route to the canyon that we used to take when I was a child." Yami's guards began to move towards other horses. "No!" Commanded Yami. "I will be safe with Seto, we will go alone."  
  
"It is not wise Yami. You do not know this horse well and there may be enemies out there!" Whispered Seto.  
  
"My word is final!" Ordered Yami. Within five minutes Yami and Seto were ridding over the sands. Seto was relaxed on Kalka but Yami could feel Madrask quivering under him, a huge creature full of spirit and strength.  
  
They rode for an hour until they reached the creek that led towards the canyon, about a mile away. Here they stopped and allowed their horses to drink. They were about to head back when a loud hiss startled them. Looking down Yami caught sight of a large snake lunging at Madrask's leg. In a second Madrask had taken flight. Yami pulled on the reins to stop the charging animal but to no avail. He could not stop the terrified horse and they were heading towards the canyon. If Yami didn't stop the horse soon they would both fall to their deaths if they reached the canyon.  
  
Meanwhile, the two stable hands on horses were returning from a ride. One of these was a woman of about twenty-five with short, brown hair and brown eyes, called Galena. She was riding a black and white mare who was puffing and panting slightly from the exercise. The other girl was Lara and she was riding a delicate Palomino mare called Desert Rose. Rose looked none the worse for her exercise and was walking along calmly. Lara and Galena were talking happily as they returned home.  
  
"I wish that I could go with the party today to meet Lady Lamella." Sighed Galena.  
  
"I don't. Just think how boring it would be to walk all the way to the canyon and all the way back. No cantering along the dunes or galloping along the stone flat." Lara laughed. "Besides, we have too much work to do in preparation for this evening."  
  
"I suppose. Do you think." But Galena couldn't finish because at that point they heard thundering hooves in the distance. Lara turned the horse round, ready to flee if the person coming seemed to be a threat.  
  
"Who do you think it could be?" Asked Galena, turning her horse around too.  
  
"We are too far out for it to be anyone from another town. The villagers never ride out here anyway, and the others at the stables are too busy getting everything ready for tonight to exercise horses, that's why we are doing it. It's too early for bandits and it's not our guests, because it's one horse alone, no carriage."  
  
"Then who could it be?"  
  
At that moment they saw a cloud of sand and then saw the black stallion galloping hard in the direction they had come, with Yami clinging on to it for dear life.  
  
"It's the Pharaoh!" Exclaimed Galena. "And Madrask looks like he is out of control. What should we do?"  
  
But Lara had already turned Desert Rose around. "Get back as quickly as you can and get help."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I am going to try to head them off!"  
  
As Galena headed for home, Lara whirled around on Desert Rose and signalled for the horse to gallop on. The horse needed no second signal. Instead of heading in the path that Yami had taken Lara headed slightly west, hoping that their paths would cross and that she would be able to stop the stallion.  
  
Yami, however, was still galloping onwards. Madrask showed no signs of slowing and Yami was starting to feel scared. It wasn't far until they would reach the canyon, and he was sure that the horse would not be able to stop in time when they reached it. Yami had tried to jump off, but his foot had become entangled in the stirrup and he had no way to free it. He pulled hard on the reins, which suddenly snapped in his hands. Now he had no choice but to hang on tight and hope for a miracle. It crossed his mind that this situation was quite ironic. His parents had been killed in a carriage accident when bandits had attacked them, scaring the horse, which had raced off with the carriage jerking behind. The horse and the passengers had fallen to their deaths in the very same canyon that Yami was approaching when the horse had run straight into the abyss. Now it looked like Yami was to have the same fate.  
  
Listening to the rhythmic drumming of the horses hooves he was suddenly ware that two horses were galloping instead of one. Glancing to his left he saw another horse fast approaching him, with Lara as the rider. This palomino horse was gaining on them each second, and was obviously swift than Madrask. Looking back at the path in front Yami, to his horror, recognised some rocky contours. They were nearing the edge of the canyon.  
  
Lara obviously knew this too as she urged the horse onwards. She was gaining on them. Roses head was level with Madrask's hindquarters. Now her head was level with Yami. Next Lara was riding next to Yami. But now she was slightly ahead. What was she doing?  
  
Nimbly, Lara let go of Rose's reins, grabbed hold of the front of Yami's saddle and jumped onto Madrask, in front of Yami. Yami gripped onto her waist as Desert Rose slowed to a canter, then a walk. Lara was leaning over Madrask's neck. She was hanging on to the bridle and was talking soothingly to Madrask. Yami was amazed as he saw the horse's ears flicker as he noticed Lara. Then, all at once, he felt their pace begin to slow. They were cantering. Abruptly they stopped and Lara jumped off quickly and grabbed hold of Madrask's bridle, speaking softly to the horse. Yami looked up and saw that they were a few metres from the cliff edge. Shakily, he slipped off of the horse's back and slid to the ground, still in shock. He faintly heard Lara whispering words of reassurance and praise to the stallion. The he felt a shadow fall over him and saw a hand extended to help him up. Grateful he took it and allowed Lara to help him to his feet.  
  
"Thank you!" He exclaimed, shaking her hand. "You saved my life."  
  
Lara shook her head as she returned to the horse. "It was nothing. What happened?"  
  
"No, it was something. You risked your life for me, I won't forget it. I'm not sure what made him flee, but I think I saw a snake by the creek, just before he took off."  
  
"That would explain it. Horses are terrified of snakes. Especially Maddy."  
  
"How did you stop him?"  
  
"He knows me. I helped to break him in and get him used to having a rider. He trusts me more than anyone else." At this point Desert Rose wandered over and nuzzled Lara for attention. Lara laughed and held out some grain for her, and gently patted her nose. "And you were amazing Rosie. Thank you!"  
  
Yami watched in disbelief as Lara interacted with the two horses. Eventually she looked at Yami.  
  
"We should get you home sire. I may be able to stop horses, but I'm no palace guard, I won't be able to protect you from anyone who wishes you harm." She said. "Here, ride Desert Rose. She is very placid and won't take off or anything." She helped Yami to climb onto the pretty horse, which obediently stood still. Lara then untied her rope belt and made makeshift reins for Madrask. She jumped on and Yami was surprised to see that under Lara's gentle hands the horse was as quiet as a lamb.  
  
They walked in silence for a while until they saw a band of horses in the distance. A group of guards, Jens, Galena and Seto were riding towards them. Yami waved and the groups met with relief.  
  
"Sire, you are alright!" Exclaimed Jens.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Seto. "After your horse took flight I tried to follow you, but Kalka wasn't fast enough. I turned back to get help. This servant girl Galena and I returned at the same time with the same message."  
  
"I couldn't stop the horse." Explained Yami. "Luckily for me Lara here managed to stop us before we fell down the canyon. I would be dead if it were not for her." Lara blushed at this.  
  
"Well, you are a very brave young lady." Praised Seto. "I shall see that you are rewarded for this."  
  
"Oh no sir!" Exclaimed Lara. "I couldn't accept anything. It was instinct only. Anyone else would have done the same."  
  
"Yes, well, well done girl." Said Jens. "But we must get back. I will contact a few people my Pharaoh, and will see to it that this will not happen again." Jens looked at Madrask. "The offending beast shall be disposed of right away."  
  
"No!" Cried Lara. "You can't! It wasn't his fault. He was scared, that's all! You can't kill him. He's so young!"  
  
"I'm sorry girl, but he nearly cause the death of the Pharaoh, just like Musk did. He will be destroyed as soon as possible."  
  
A tear formed in Lara's eyes, but before she could protest Yami spoke up. "I do not think that this is necessary Jens. After seeing the rapport that Lara has with this horse, I bequeath Madrask to her. He is fully her responsibility. He is her horse; only she shall ride and look after him. She will own him. No one else. I hope that this is clear." With that Yami rode off towards the palace, leaving a shocked Jens and Seto behind him.  
  
"Thank you sire!" Enthused Lara as they entered the palace grounds.  
  
"It is a reward for your bravery." Said Yami. "And now I must ask a favour of you."  
  
"Anything sire!"  
  
"Will you be my guest at the banquet tonight?" Lara looked at Yami. She could tall that he was being serious. How could she refuse him?  
  
"It would be my pleasure sire!"  
  
"And please, call me Yami."  
  
Yami awoke with a start, sweat on his face. That dream had been so vivid. More so than the other dreams. He turned over and thought about the dream. Those days had been so much fun, when they had been together. Now that they were apart the days seemed longer and, well, empty. Yami sighed as he closed is eyes. 'You had better get used to it Yami. You are going to spend the rest of your life without her!' He thought as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
AN - Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be! What do you think? Is it worth writing another fan fiction about their time in Egypt when I finish this one? Read and Review please! 


	10. The Battles Begin

AN - Sorry about that last chapter, the end was quite depressing really! But I'm afraid that it had to be. You will soon see why. Keep reviewing please!  
  
(Note - at the end of the chapter there is some violence. It will probably be the only occasion when there is any so the rating has gone up. If you will be offended please do not read it!)  
  
A few days later Yugi was working in the garden. He was planting some cuttings from a rose bush in Tea's garden, hoping that they would grow. He was preoccupied. He could hardly believe that it was just over a week since he and Yami had become separate bodies. It had seemed like so long ago. So much was happening now. Yugi and the others were to return to school in a week's time. Surprisingly Yami and Bakura would also be able to join them. Mai's parents, having a lot of influence with the headmaster, had been able to secure places for the two Egyptians, saying that they were relatives of Ryou and Yugi who had to come and live with them. A few extra lessons had brought the two boys up to speed with certain subjects. Yami had obviously been well educated in the palace, and Bakura was cunning and quick to catch on to things.  
  
Yugi sat back to admire his handy work. He got up and made his way into the house. He washed his hands in the small sink in the back entrance before making his way into the shop, where Ryou was finishing serving a customer. The customer left and Yugi entered the shop, not wanting to interrupt Ryou's sale. Sales had been going well recently. Yugi's grandpa had phoned the previous day, saying that his friend was making a good recovery and, with any luck, he would be home by the end of the week. Grandpa still didn't know about Yami and Bakura, but Yugi thought that it would be best to tell him face to face.  
  
All of Yugi's friends had pulled together to help to run the game shop. It had been a relief to Yugi, who found shop work and chores boring.  
  
"Hey Ryou. Good sale?"  
  
"Excellent!" Answered Ryou. "The man that just left was picking up a large order." Ryou passed a receipt copy to Yugi, who whistled as he saw the expensive cards that had been sold.  
  
The receipt read;  
  
Ice dragon - monster card Wind dragon - monster card Dragon's wings - magic card Fire breath - magic card Dragon's snare - trap card  
  
"Wow, a dragon fan then!" Exclaimed Yugi. "Bet that Kaiba has some competition!"  
  
"He should probably be worried! Oh, look. That guy left his shopping bag. And its got some medication in it. Hey, he might really need that!"  
  
"You stay here, I'll go after him!" Said Yugi, picking up the bag and heading for the door. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Bakura went for a walk with Tea, Tristan and Serenity about half an hour ago. I think Yami is at the library, reading up on his history."  
  
"Will you be OK here for a few minutes?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Fine. You had better be quick though or you will never catch up with that guy. He was wearing an eye patch and a black jacket, if that helps!" Called Ryou as Yugi disappeared through the door.  
  
Yugi ran down the street in the direction the man had taken. He came to the corner and saw a tall, thickset guy in a black jacket on the other side of the park. Panting slightly Yugi followed him.  
  
Meanwhile, in the park, Bakura, Tea, Tristan and Serenity were on their way home. They stopped by some benches and sat down for a while. Finally Tea stood up.  
  
"Sorry guys but I should go. I've got a dance practice later and I have to go and get changed."  
  
"I'll come with you." Volunteered Bakura, surprised at himself. "I'll just walk you home."  
  
Tea smiled and nodded and the two began to walk off, towards Tea's house.  
  
"Bakura really seems to have settled in now." Commented Serenity. "He is so much nicer now. I think he really likes Tea you know!"  
  
"Hmmm, I'm still not sure about him. I mean, a banana can't ever go straight!" Said Tristan.  
  
Serenity laughed at this pathetic joke. "Don't you believe in second chances? Couldn't Bakura have just seen the error of his ways? Think about it. You and Joey changed your mind about Yugi after you got to know him."  
  
"But that's different. We just changed our opinions; Bakura is changing his whole attitude, his personality. I don't think it is possible to do that."  
  
"But things like that aren't set in stone. It is situations and experiences that shape us. Perhaps what is happening to Bakura is allowing his true self to finally be shown. Maybe his friendship with Tea has broken down his defensive barriers to expose the true Bakura."  
  
"Maybe. But I'm still not sure. Anyway, didn't you want to go somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, I need to go to the store to pick up some groceries for Mum."  
  
"Come on then. I'll give you a hand to carry them!"  
  
"Thanks Tristan." Said Serenity as they walked off, hand in hand. They weren't officially a couple yet. But they both knew how the other felt. It was just finding the right time to tell Joey.  
  
At that moment, Yugi was still chasing the man who had left his bag in the store. This man could walk very fast. He was already out of the park and heading towards the industrial estate. Yugi, his short legs pounding, could barely keep up with him.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me sir!" Called Yugi, but the man didn't hear him. Yugi was about to give up when he saw the man go inside a warehouse. 'Finally,' thought Yugi. 'I can catch him in there!'  
  
"Hello?" Called Yugi as he entered the dark storage house. "Sir, you left your bag. I." But he didn't finish his sentence. At that moment the door slammed behind him and the place was flooded with lights. Yugi whirled around to see the man standing in the shadows. "Oh, there you are! You left your bag in my grandpa's store. I've been chasing you to give it back."  
  
"The bag is empty!" Said the man sinisterly. Yugi looked into the bag and opened the box of medication. He was right, there was nothing in it.  
  
"I don't understand. But I should go now. I have things to do. Sorry to bother you."  
  
"It's no bother at all." Said the man and Yugi sighed and stepped forward to leave. "But I'm afraid you will not be leaving yet."  
  
"W-w-what?" Stammered Yugi, suddenly afraid.  
  
"You will not go until I beat you in a duel. You beat me at the duellist convention, but now it's time to show you that Mark is not so easily crushed."  
  
"Duellist convention? But I didn't compete! Yami, you must mean my spir...my brother."  
  
"I don't care squirt. You or your brother, a win will return honour to my name and if I beat you, it's your brother's fault for beating me. We will play now!"  
  
Yugi turned around to see a duellist arena behind him.  
  
"Alright. If I win you let me go and you leave me and my brother alone."  
  
"Very well, but if I win your brother gives me his deck!"  
  
"No way, it's not mine to bet!"  
  
"I'm not betting it. If I win, your ransom will be his deck. And how could he refuse? His own flesh and blood!"  
  
Yugi stepped up to the platform, feeling suddenly alone. Normally his friends were there to cheer him on or he could rely on Yami to take over. Now it was up to him.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home Bakura!" Said Tea as they stood in her hall.  
  
"That's OK."  
  
"You know, I used to think that you were really, well, evil. But now that I know you, you're really sweet. A great friend!"  
  
"A friend? Is that all?"  
  
"I don't understand Bakura."  
  
"Well, I just thought. You are always around at the store. And you always talk to me and stuff. I thought that you could like me."  
  
"Oh Bakura, I'm so sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. You are a great friend and everything but I was actually there to be with Ryou. I really like him and I thought that by making friends with you he would pay attention to me."  
  
Bakura felt like he was boiling inside. So! She had been using him all along. Well, she would pay for this.  
  
"Bakura." Said Tea. "Are you OK?" She laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Get off!" Shouted Bakura as he pushed Tea off him, causing her to fall backwards into a table.  
  
"Oww, Bakura that hurt. You shouldn't."  
  
"Don't tell me what a should and shouldn't do!" Roared Bakura. He picked Tea up roughly by the arms and brought her face to face with him. Shaking her violently he screamed. "You used me! You will pay dearly for that woman!"  
  
He threw Tea against the stairs and she screamed in pain as she fell.  
  
"Bakura stop! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" She cried. But Bakura was in a rage. Angrily he grabbed at her blouse and threw her back down the stairs, so she landed by the door. She grabbed at the handle to try to escape, but Bakura held the door closed. He struck her hard on her face, causing her to cry out again. Then he pushed her so that she slammed against the wall, hitting her head. She slid to the floor; sobbing and she huddled in a ball.  
  
"There, I think you have paid for your using me! Just don't tell anyone about this, or next time you won't be able to!" With that he stormed out, leaving the wounded Tea huddled on the floor, crying silently.  
  
AN - So, two cliffhangers. What will happen with Tea and Bakura? And will Yugi win his battle? More action is to come! Keep reviewing! 


	11. The Battle Continues

AN - Wow!!! I bet the suspense is just killing you all! What will happen? Read on to find out.  
  
But first, time for another disclaimer. Basically if you thought I owned YuGiOh then you are a bit thick, but I am the proud owner of one Lara!  
  
Yugi was in deep trouble. The game had only lasted a few minutes and already he was floundering. Yugi was not used to duelling with his new deck, and had relied on the appearance of his dark magician in the first few moves, until he remembered that this deck did not contain that card. He was finding it difficult to trust a deck that he didn't know. Mark seemed to have boosted the strength of his deck tremendously since Yugi watched him duel Yami. Already Mark had six dragons on the board, a fire dragon, a wind dragon, a water dragon, an air dragon and an earth dragon. As all of the monsters were dragons he was able to place unlimited dragons on the playing field, and it looked as if he had many more in his deck. (This may not be a duel monsters rule but I have to include it, sorry if I upset anyone!) Yugi's life points were incredibly low, at around 950, whilst he had barely made a dent in Mark's points, 1925. Yugi was now using delaying tactics, throwing down cards in defence mode only to be destroyed without affecting his life points. He had noticed a weakness in Mark, but could not exploit it. It seemed that his deck was comprised almost entirely of dragons, with very few trap or magic cards. Yugi knew this but couldn't work out how to use this information.  
  
At that moment Tristan and Serenity were walking into the game shop before they went to the store. They were checking to see if Yugi wanted anything from the store as they were going.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" Said Serenity. "We are just going to the.." But she stopped as she saw Ryou's worried face. "What is wrong?"  
  
"It's Yugi. He went after this customer because the customer left his bag here. But that was over an hour ago and he still isn't back. It should have taken him ten minutes to return the bag. I'm really worried!"  
  
"What did the customer look like?" Asked Tristan worriedly.  
  
"Well, pretty normal really. He was quite tall and well built. I never really saw his face properly, he had a wide brimmed hat on which cast a shadow over his face."  
  
"How did he pay?" Asked Serenity quickly.  
  
Ryou looked at her puzzled, but replied "Credit Card."  
  
"Quick!" She said. "Get the card details. Let me use the computer in the back room!"  
  
Within five minutes Tristan and Ryou were watching in shock as Serenity hacked into the customer's bank account details. Apparently she had learnt this off of one of Joey's old friends.  
  
"Here!" She said. "Account 213345. Mr Mark Underling. That name rings a bell."  
  
"It certainly does," Confirmed Tristan. "That was the guy Yami beat in the final at the convention."  
  
"What could he want with Yugi?" Asked Bakura.  
  
"I don't know, but according to this he owns a small business on the other side of the park. The warehouse number is 13." Said Serenity.  
  
"Right, Serenity, you stay here! Ryou, you come with me. We will try to find Yugi."  
  
"OK, good luck. Whilst you are doing that I will try to contact the others and get them to go down there too!"  
  
Tristan and Bakura raced out of the door, whilst Serenity picked up the phone, debating over whom to call first. She tried Joey, but there was no reply. The same story with Mai. Yami and Bakura had disappeared for the time being. Praying that Tea would be in, Serenity dialled the number quickly and waited.  
  
Tea sat huddled on the floor where Bakura had left her, crying and bleeding, when her phone began to ring. Jumping at the sudden noise she considered not answering in case in was Bakura, but for some reason she answered shakily.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tea! Goodness I'm so glad you are home. I can't contact anyone. Listen, Yugi has gone missing, after some guy who Yami beat at the convention. Tristan and Ryou are out looking for him but I need someone else here. Can you come over?"  
  
"What? Oh Serenity, I'm sorry but I can't. I .."  
  
"Please Tea, I'm on my own at Yugi's and I'm scared. Please, no one else is here and I don't want this guy to come back here and find me on my own. I can't get hold of Joey or Mai and Yami and Bakura haven't shown there faces around here all day!"  
  
"Alright," Sighed Tea. "I will come over. Give me a few minutes."  
  
Meanwhile Yugi was contemplating defeat. Mark had used a polymerisation card with several other monster cards to create a more powerful beast than the blue eyes ultimate dragon.  
  
"Scared Yugi? I call it The Infinity Dragon. It is an immensely powerful dragon, or rather combination of dragons. It is made up of the element dragons. Fire, earth, wind, air and water. The here's the lightning and thunder dragons, coloured dragons with bright eyes, and my personal favourite, the White Energy Dragon! See how its thirteen heads are all ready to strike, and you don't have a monster in play yet. But it is your turn Yugi, after I lay one magic card face down!"  
  
'Hmm.' Thought Yugi. 'That dragon is too powerful. I don't think I have a card that can beat it. The cards in my hand are all magic cards that can only be used when a monster is on the field. I will just have to draw a card.' Yugi put all of his faith in his deck and drew..The Mystical Maiden. 'Damn, another throw away. Thanks Mr Quinn but this card doesn't stand a chance against his Infinity Dragon. If I play it in defence mode I won't lose any points. Shame really, I haven't even had chance to find out this cards specially abilities.'  
  
"Very well Mark. I play the Mystical Maiden in defence mode and end my turn."  
  
"You also end your game! The magic card I played switched your card from defence to attack mode, leaving it wide open to attack. Accepted your defeat little Yugi. Your Maiden can't hold a candle to my Infinity Dragon."  
  
"No!" Cried Yugi as he watched the Dragon charge up and send a huge blast of coloured light, flame, water and a hundred other things hurtling at his last card. There was a blinding flash followed by the sound of a door crashing open as Tristan and Ryou broke into the warehouse. Next the sound of life points being deducted to zero reached Yugi's ears. As the smoke cleared he looked down at his life points, expecting to see a big fat 0 staring him in the face. But his life points were at 150, as they had been when Mark had initiated the attack. Mark's points were the ones at zero.  
  
Meanwhile Tea opened the shop door and called out for Serenity.  
  
"Just coming Tea. I'm so glad you are here. I." But Serenity didn't finish. She walked onto the shop floor and was faced with the sight of Tea, bloody, battered, bruised and crying. "Oh my God!" Exclaimed Serenity as she ran up to Tea and gave her a hug. "What happened?"  
  
Tea broke into tears as she held Serenity tightly. "It was." She began.  
  
AN - Ohhhhh!!! I am becoming the queen of cliffhangers. How did Mark lose the battle, and will Tea tell Serenity about what happened with Bakura? Find out next chapter. Keep reviewing! 


	12. The End Of The Battle

AN - Back again and running out of ideas, which means that the story is nearly over, sigh! Sequels are being thought of though, yay! So please read and review!  
  
As the dust cleared in the warehouse Yugi saw for certain that Mark had lost. There were no monsters on Mark's field whilst, for some unknown reason, Yugi's Maiden was still standing, surrounded by some glowing light.  
  
"No!" Cried Mark. "The Dragon Tamer. But that was only a legend, a myth. That card doesn't exist! I never thought that it did! But there it is, the card I have searched for to destroy for years."  
  
"I don't understand. Why do you call this card the Dragon Tamer, it is the Mystical Maiden, a weak card. I should have lost." Said Yugi.  
  
"The Mystical Maiden is the general term for that card." Explained Mark sullenly. "It was once rumoured that to be able to combat the powerful dragon cards that he created, Maxamillion Pegasus created one card, The Dragon Tamer. The object of this monster was for it to look like any other normal, if slightly weak card. But when faced with a dragon, it repels the attack and turns it back onto the dragon, but with three times the power. That card is The Dragon Tamer in disguise, trust Pegasus to come up with something like that!" Mark jumped off of his platform and looked at Yugi. "I shall battle you again. And when I do I will find a way to beat that card!"  
  
With that Mark ran towards the far side of the warehouse, and before Tristan, Ryou or Yugi could stop him, he had disappeared through a side entrance.  
  
"Well done Yugi!" Exclaimed Ryou. "But where did you get that card from?"  
  
"It was a present from a friend." Said Yugi quietly.  
  
"Well anyway Yugi, we should get back. We left Serenity alone at your house and she will be getting worried." Said Tristan.  
  
"OK. Just let me get my deck." Called Yugi as he reached for the cards on his duellist area. He recalled The Mystical Maiden, but nothing happened. She remained floating above the playing field, surrounded by an ever- brightening light.  
  
"Hey Yugi, what's going on?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"I don't know. The Maiden won't return to her card." Replied Yugi.  
  
"Maybe there's a fault with the system!" Called Ryou. "Here, I will cut the power from down here!" Ryou crossed to where the main circuitry of the duel arena was. Opening a hatch he located the main power switch and flicked it off. Suddenly the light around the Maiden became brighter, so bright that Yugi leapt down from his platform and stood with Tristan and Ryou, shielding his eyes. When the light dimmed and they looked up, the Maiden had disappeared.  
  
"That was weird!" Exclaimed Yugi as he clambered back up to the platform to collect his deck. "I wonder why.Tristan! Ryou! Come and look at this!"  
  
"What is it Yugi?" Asked Tristan as the two climbed up to stand with Yugi.  
  
"Down there!" Yugi pointed to the floor of the arena. Lying in a crumpled heap was what seemed to be, a real life Mystical Maiden. Somehow she had escaped from her card and was now sprawled, unconscious, below them.  
  
"Quick. Let's get down there and help her!" Shouted Ryou as the three made their way towards the motionless figure.  
  
"She's.she's human!" Whispered Yugi, lightly touching the lifeless girl. "But she has a pulse, and she is warm."  
  
"Let's get her back to your house!" Said Ryou to Yugi.  
  
"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"And say what? That a duel monster just fell out of its card?" Replied Ryou sarcastically.  
  
"Good point!" Said Tristan, picking up the girl lightly. "Let's go."  
  
At Yugi house, Serenity was hugging Tea. They were sitting in the living room.  
  
"What happened Tea?" Asked Serenity. She had not been able to find this out when they had been in the shop. She had quickly closed the shop up and led Tea upstairs, where she cleaned and bandaged her cuts and bruises and gave her some painkillers. She had wrapped Tea in one of grandpa's old jumpers and given her a mug of sweet, strong tea.  
  
"I.I." Began Tea. She really wanted to tell Serenity the truth. "I fell down the stairs at home. It was stupid of me, but I just lost my footing and slipped."  
  
"Wow, you must have fallen pretty badly!" Observed Serenity.  
  
"There is a table at the bottom of the stairs. I fell into it and a few things fell on top of me."  
  
"Oh right." Said Serenity; satisfied with the answer she had received.  
  
"So, what did you say about Yugi?" Asked Tea, now much more relaxed. Serenity had cheered her up and, luckily, Bakura wasn't there.  
  
"He went missing over an hour ago. Tristan and Ryou went to look for him. I'm really worried, I hope." Serenity was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. "Who is there?" She called out nervously, standing to face the door. Behind her Tea shrank back into the couch, hoping against hope that it was Bakura.  
  
The door opened and the girls saw Tristan stood there, the girl's body cradled in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Serenity, running over to him.  
  
"Long story." Muttered Tristan. "What can we do with her?"  
  
"Put her in the attic bedroom upstairs." Said Tea.  
  
"Here, I'll come and try to work out what is wrong with her!" Said Serenity, following Tristan up the stairs.  
  
Yugi and Ryou slumped onto the sofa with Tea.  
  
"Hey, what happened to you?" Asked Yugi, looking at Tea's cut and bruised face.  
  
"What? Oh, I fell down the stairs. I'm OK." She looked at Ryou. "So, what happened out there?"  
  
As Ryou and Yugi explained what had happened in the warehouse, Tristan and Serenity were standing over the body of the girl, which was laid on the spare attic bed that Tea had slept in the night when Yami and Yugi had separated.  
  
"Is she OK?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"I think so. I think that she is unconscious. She is very weak though, but I can't find anything physically wrong with her."  
  
"Looks like we will have to wait until she feels a bit better before asking her some questions."  
  
"I don't know about that. When she wakes up she will be confused and disorientated. I think it would be best if, when she wakes up, she only had contact with a few of us. Yugi should be one of them; maybe Tea and I should be the other two. I know first aid and Tea is a great agony aunt."  
  
"I think you are right. Come on, let's go and leave her in peace."  
  
"No. You go. I will stay here in case she wakes up. If she is on her own when she wakes up we don't know what she could do."  
  
AN - Will Tea ever tell the truth about Bakura? Who is this strange creature from a duel monsters card? Find out more next time folks! Keep reviewing ;-) !! 


	13. The Awakening

AN - Here we go again! PLEASE read and review because I am getting no reviews at the moment. If no one likes the story anymore I'm going to stop it and start a new one, so tell me what you think.  
  
Yami returned to the house later in the day, a few books hired from the library under his arm, to find the house full of people. Joey and Mai were working in the shop, although it didn't really look like they were working when he came in. Up in the living room sat Ryou, Tristan and Serenity. Bakura, Yugi and Tea were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What is going on here?" Asked Yami, placing his books on the table.  
  
Ryou, Tristan and Serenity explained about the day's activities and the girl in the room upstairs.  
  
"Can I see her?" Asked Yami, curious to meet a real life duel monster.  
  
"Sorry Yami." Said Serenity. "It's in case she wakes up with strange people in her room. We chose Tea and Yugi to sit up with her, and I'm going to go and take over from Tea later on." Yami nodded, understanding her reasons and settled on the sofa to read his book on The History of England. Tristan and Ryou were busy watching some game show on the TV, and Serenity was flicking through a magazine. Suddenly a voice broke the silence.  
  
"Serenity!" Called Yugi, standing at the top of the stairs. "She is waking up!"  
  
Quick as a flash, Serenity leapt up and rushed up the stairs, she and Yugi could be heard hurrying to the upstairs room. Yami returned to his book, knowing that there wasn't anything that he could do. Tristan and Ryou began talking in hushed tones about the girl upstairs, their TV programme forgotten.  
  
Serenity silently opened to door to the spare bedroom and crept in. Tea was sitting by the bed, watching the girl. Serenity crossed to the other side of the bed and sat there. Yugi stood at the foot of the bed nervously, not knowing what to expect.  
  
The girl on the bed stirred slightly, turning over and screwing up her eyes. She moaned gently and opened her eyes, blinking so that the scene in front of her swam into focus. It took perhaps three seconds for her to realise where she was. She sat up quickly and moved away from Yugi, Serenity and Tea until her back was against the headboard.  
  
"It's alright." Soothed Serenity. "We won't hurt you."  
  
"She probably won't understand you Serenity." Said Yugi. "Do duel monsters speak English?"  
  
"Just try to calm her down, let her know that we don't want to hurt her!" Whispered Tea. Turning back to the girl she said, "Please relax. We are friends. We want to help you." The girl looked at them all as if she didn't understand anything.  
  
"I told you, she wouldn't understand you!" Said Yugi. "What do you think she wants?"  
  
"Some space would be nice!" Said the girl. They all looked at her in amazement.  
  
"You understand us?" Asked Tea.  
  
"Of course I do." Said the girl. "What happened to me? Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be OK!" Serenity said. "My name is Serenity Wheeler, and this is Tea Gardner and Yugi Mouto. You are in a bedroom in Yugi's house and you are.were.I mean." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I have been restored!" The girl murmured. "Someone released me from my card."  
  
"That was I." Explained Yugi. "You were released in my battle about two hours ago. I'm not sure how."  
  
"Then Quinnos did the right thing." Muttered the girl before saying loudly to Yugi, "I am sorry, I am being rude. Thank you kind sir, you freed me."  
  
"No we are being rude." Said Tea. "Would you like something to drink or eat?"  
  
"Yes please. But could you just tell me something. What day is it?"  
  
"It's Friday 28th March, 2003." Said Yugi, looking at his watch.  
  
"Thank you, yes I would love something to eat. I am starving, I haven't eaten in over one thousand years."  
  
"What?" Chorused Yugi, Tea and Serenity.  
  
"I'm sorry but it is a long story. Perhaps I could tell you another time, I am feeling a bit unsteady at the moment."  
  
"Of course." Replied Yugi. "We will leave you alone and get you something to eat. You must want to rest. We can talk in the morning and introduce you to our friends. They were all worried about you."  
  
The girl smiled as they left. They noticed how pretty she really was. They also wondered about her, especially why she had been locked in a duel monsters card and, more importantly, who she was. When they had gone they girl got up unsteadily and crossed to the window. Sitting on the large, comfortable chair by the large pane she looked out at this new world. She was confused and disorientated. Things like cars, planes and traffic lights puzzled her. She looked out over the town, feeling scared, bewildered and lonely. She tried to sort out in her mind what had happened to her. As she sat, gratefully eating the soup that Tea brought up for her, everything began to fall into place. Eventually she got up and walked over to the bed, where she curled up and tried to sleep, with a thousand thoughts crowding her mind. In due course she drifted into a fitful sleep, dreaming of her last day on the Earth before she had been captured in a duel monsters card.  
  
AN - Bit of a boring chapter, but the next one will be full of revelations, I promise! Please review as I said, because I don't know what you all think of this fanfic. 


	14. The End

AN - Final chapter people! It's quite long compared to the others, but it is the end! Read and Review Please!  
  
The girl woke to the sound of rain slashing against the windowpane. Sitting up she looked around. The room was bare and unfamiliar. Outside the wind blew fiercely and the rain tapped a loud tune against the clear glass of the window. Softly the girl slipped out of bed and walked, barefoot, to the door. A mirror hung on the back of it. In the moonlight she saw her reflection, pale and thin, dressed in a strange white dress. It was long, reaching her floor, but was slit up the left side to her mid thigh. It was cut away at the front, revealing her bare midriff. The dress continued up her body into a halter neck cut, leaving her arms and shoulders bare. At the back of the dress two long lengths of white fabric reached from her wrists to the back of the dress, giving the illusion of wings. Her light blonde hair hung loosely down her back, to just below the waist. She surveyed herself closely in the mirror. She had lost weight, this much she could tell, and her hair was slightly longer than it had been before IT happened. She hadn't aged much though; she looked about seventeen at the most. Shivering slightly she opened the door and looked around. Moonlight shone through a sky light in the corridor, letting her see where she should go.  
  
As quietly as she could she crept down the stairs until she reached a second landing. Here a night-light lit the way as she found another set of stairs and began to descend them. She winced as a floorboard creaked until her weight, and she quickly took her weight off of it. She listened hard but could not hear anyone stirring in the rooms around her. She continued on her way, missing out the creaking stair.  
  
The lounge was bathed in darkness, save for the embers in the fire burning low. Now the girl did not know which way to go. Looking through a window she saw that she was still one floor above the street, too far to jump. 'There must be another set of stairs.' Thought the girl as she looked around her. There were no more stairs to be seen. Crossing to the nearest door, she found the kitchen. Confused by strange sights such as a toaster and a microwave she backed out of this weird room, right into something solid behind her.  
  
The girl tried to scream as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, preventing her from moving. A hand clamped over her mouth stopped her from making any noise. She struggled to escape, but her captor was bigger that her in stature and far too strong.  
  
"Don't make a sound!" Ordered the captor. It was a male voice. Silently the girl let herself be led into the lounge.  
  
"I'm going to turn on a light." Whispered the man. "But you will not try to escape, or I will hurt you." Nodding the girl felt the grip around her loosen, but a hand still covered her mouth. She heard him fumble with a light switch and the girl shielded her eyes from the glare that followed. She felt the hand on her mouth being removed suddenly, but she did not move or turn around. She sensed that her captor was shocked however.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were a burglar, I didn't realise you were the girl from upstairs. I." The girl turned round and found herself face to face with none other than Yami, dressed in his nightgown.  
  
Each of them let out a gasp, looking at each other in shock.  
  
"Y-Y-Yami?" Stuttered the girl.  
  
"Lara!" Whispered Yami. Suddenly the girl threw her arms around him and began to cry unrestrainedly on his shoulder. Yami wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his head on hers, muttering, "It's OK, I'm here now. It will all be alright."  
  
In an instant the room was illuminated by more light as Yugi, Bakura and Ryou stood at the top of the stairs, bleary eyed.  
  
"What is going on?" Yawned Yugi. "It is three o'clock in the morning and."  
  
He stopped as he took in the sight in front of him.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong with her?" Asked Ryou worriedly.  
  
"It's OK. She is just very happy, that is all. Guys, I would like to introduce you to Lara, a friend of mine from Egypt." Yami said, as he brought Lara forwards, his arm around her.  
  
Yugi looked at the two before saying, "I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I actually!" Confessed Yami.  
  
"Well for goodness sake lets not go into it now." Moaned Bakura.  
  
"You!" Whispered Lara, seeing Bakura for the first time. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's alright Lara, he is a friend.now!" Soothed Yami.  
  
"Yes, well it is nice to see you too Lara!" Said Bakura sarcastically. "However I think that I would rather go to sleep for now a have our little reunion in the morning, when everyone is here to see it!" With that Bakura stomped back to his room, Ryou following him.  
  
"Good idea." Said Yami. "Come on Lara, let's discuss this in the morning. Maybe it will make more sense then!"  
  
The three returned to bed, two of them confused at the nights events, the other happy that she had found her friend.  
  
After breakfast the next morning, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Yami and Lara set out extra chairs in the living room in order to fir everyone in there comfortably. Lara was not much help. She was still getting used to living in the modern world. Little things like the TV fascinated her and she asked endless questions that Yugi had to answer. She was astounded at the telephone when she was able to speak to Tea, but Tea wasn't in the room! She also found the clothes that everyone was wearing extremely strange, and everyone found her clothing strange too. Luckily, when they had called the others and asked them to come around so that Lara could explain everything to everyone, Mai and come up trumps saying that she had some clothes that Lara could have.  
  
Eventually Mai arrived with Joey and Serenity, slightly earlier than they had planned so that Mai could get Lara changed.  
  
"Wow Mai!" Said Serenity as she pulled out some brand new jeans from a large bag. "Did you buy these just for Lara?"  
  
"Heck no!" Said Mai. "These were from my Gran last Christmas. They are too small for me, and plus they clash with my highlights!"  
  
The girls returned downstairs where everyone had now assembled. No one except Lara noticed that Tea stood apart from Bakura, on the other side of the room, and nervously glanced at him every so often. When everyone had been introduced they all sat down to hear this explanation from Lara, who sat close to Yami, who occasionally squeezed her hand in support.  
  
"Well, I don't know where to begin." She started.  
  
"I do." Said Yami. "When I was the Pharaoh, five thousand years ago, Lara and I were close friends. I was only eighteen and she was sixteen. We knew each other for a year or so when the shadow games reached their power. Luckily I managed to lock the power away but I knew that they would be released again. I found a way to trap my spirit inside the millennium puzzle, for someone to find one day. Some one pure of spirit, that was you Yugi!" Yugi blushed but Yami continued. "I didn't want to leave Lara in Egypt without me, so I spoke to my most powerful sorcerer. He found a way for Lara to be with me in the future. A special ritual was performed so that Lara no longer existed in Egypt; she had not yet been born. Sixteen years before the shadow games would start again she would be born into a new family, not knowing about her past until she was seventeen, when my sorcerer would find her and perform a spell to restore her memories. We would then be reunited to fight the shadow games once again. However when the millennium puzzle was completed my sorcerer came to me and told me that something had gone wrong. A thousand years ago the shadow games almost restarted, and so Lara was reborn. However they never returned at that time. As far as my sorcerer knew Lara had been born early. He found her and returned her memory to her, but she was then confined to living alone without me. We would never see each other again." Yami looked around at the stunned faces around him. "That much I know, the rest is Lara's to tell."  
  
All eyes fell on Lara as she began her side of the story. "I was born into a English family who lived in the countryside. I grew up with two brothers and a sister, but I often wondered why I looked nothing like my family. On my sixteenth birthday Yami's sorcerer restored my memory. At once I understood everything. However he also explained that something had gone wrong, and I had been born a thousand years to early. He tried to recast the spell but he was unable to. I was left to live my life alone, not knowing Yami's fate. However less than a year later someone you may all know visited me. The Dark Magician." There were gasps from Yugi and Tea but Lara went on. "I don't know how he did it, but he managed to go back in time. Pegasus created him and somehow he was a reincarnation of the sorcerer who put the spell on me. Having seen the future he travelled to the past and locked my nearly seventeen-year-old self inside a duel monsters card. I would only be released when a combination of dragons attack me in a duel. The Dark Magician also found a young man called Mr Quinn, whom he told about my secret. He cast a spell on Mr Quinn so that he would be able to give my card to Yugi when the time was right. When Yugi duelled Mark the spell was broken and I was released. I am not the same as I was before however. My time in the duel monsters card had prevented me from staying totally human. The duel monsters card that I was trapped in can never be destroyed, and I will always be bound to it. I can be called on to duel whenever Yugi plays that card in a duel. When I die, the card will disappear."  
  
Lara finished and looked around at her listeners. None of them spoke. The truth was beginning to sink in, how their fates were intertwined, how somehow Lara had been able to join them in the present day, and how the Dark Magician was more than just a duel monster.  
  
Eventually Bakura stood up saying, "Well, that is all lovely, but I am really quite bored now! So if you don't mind, I think we should wrap up this little chin-wag for today, maybe some other time, when the world is about to end, we can hear the rest of this charming fairytale!"  
  
"Come on guys, we have things to do you know!" Said Joey.  
  
"And things to consider!" Tea put in. "I mean, is Lara going to stay here? And Yugi, should you be in the shop, it is Saturday after all, and your grandpa will kill you if he finds out that you left the shop closed on a Saturday!"  
  
"OK, here is what we will do." Said Yugi. "Lara, you should stay here with us, so why don't you and Mai take those clothes up to your room and then sort out what else you are going to need. It is nearly lunchtime, so Joey and Tristan can go to the takeaway and get us some food. Serenity, you should help Lara and Mai. Ryou, can you open up the shop? And Yami, I need some help to carry some new stock up from the basement!" With that everyone left the room, leaving Tea and Bakura alone.  
  
Tea shrank back into the couch as Bakura walked over and sat by her.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Leave me alone Bakura. If you lay one finger on me I will scream, and there are people in the house this time so you can't hurt me without someone hearing you!"  
  
"Tea."  
  
"You are lucky I didn't tell anyone about what you did, but next time I will tell someone, so you had better not do anything."  
  
"Tea."  
  
"Everyone was concerned about me you know, especially when I turned up all bruised and battered. The only person who wasn't worried about me was Ryou, because he was too busy worrying about what would happen to him if you got hurt, but I'm sure that deep down he was."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sure he was worried about me really and.what did you say?" Asked Tea, suddenly interrupted from her flow.  
  
"I said I'm sorry. The other day, I was angry with myself more than you. I just."  
  
"Sorry doesn't quite cut it Bakura!" Snapped Tea. "What you did was abuse. You could have seriously hurt me, or worse!"  
  
"I know. But please just hear me out Tea! I really like you. You are the person who has treated me with respect and trust for a long time, and I know that that is partly my fault. I just took your friendship the wrong way, I thought that perhaps you wanted to be more than friends. When you said that you were using me to get closer to Ryou I just snapped. I was angry at you for using me Tea, and you can't deny that you used me. I was angry at myself for letting myself get caught up with you. Most of all I was angry at Ryou because I knew that he didn't return your feelings and you would only get hurt by him. When I beat you, it wasn't me doing it. It was like someone else took over me, the old Bakura that was the tomb robber in Egypt. That is not the Bakura that I am now. Being with you has changed me, Tea. I want to be a better person and start afresh here. Not many people get the chance to start over and I welcome this chance. After I left you I felt so guilty about what I did. I didn't know how to make things all right again. I wanted to kill myself for what I did. I even hurt myself as a punishment for my actions. I don't know how I can make it up to you, and it's probably too late now. I know that sorry isn't enough but it is all that I have." Bakura looked stunned at himself after this little outburst. Tea sat on the couch, looking curiously at Bakura. Finally she spoke.  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I believe that you didn't mean what you did. I accept your apology."  
  
"Then we can be friends again?"  
  
Tea went to say yes, but stopped herself. She liked this new side to Bakura. She had realised in the last day that what she had seen in Ryou was just her fantasy; up close he was nothing like her dreams of him. He wasn't anything special to her. But now.  
  
"No." Bakura looked startled when she refused his friendship.  
  
"But I thought." He began.  
  
"No." She interrupted. "I want us to be more than friends!" With that she leaned forward and kissed Bakura's cheek lightly.  
  
Yami knocked on the door to Lara's room before entering. Lara, Mai and Serenity were sorting through a pile of clothes and making a list of what else Lara would need. Lara was wearing some of Mai's old clothes. A nice pair of jeans and a pretty, floral gypsy top. Her hair was tied half up with a flower clip that, in Yami's opinion, made her look even more beautiful.  
  
"Sorry girls, could I just have a quick word with Lara?"  
  
"Sure." Said Serenity.  
  
"Umm, alone." Prompted Yami.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Said Mai and Serenity as they stood up and left the two alone.  
  
Yami walked over to where Lara was standing and took both her hands in his, standing with her at arms length so that he could look at her.  
  
"Well, don't you look lovely!" He commented.  
  
She giggled as he twirled her in a circle so he could see her attire. He smiled as he finally saw the smile cross his loved one's face. Gently he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She rested her arms on his shoulders and they stood there, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"I never thought I would see you again." Yami said.  
  
"I felt the same, once I remembered you I couldn't believe that I had forgotten you."  
  
"But The Bark Magician brought us back together." Said Yami. "Do you think you will like it here?"  
  
"Once I get used to it." She said, then leaning closer to him she whispered, "I know that I will like it, as long as you are here with me."  
  
"I will never let you go again." Promised Yami, as he kissed his lost love.  
  
The End  
  
AN - Sorry if it got a bit lovey-dovey at the end folks! But an end is an end! What do you think then? I'm gonna take a bit of a break now from writing, but the next fanfic will be Yami and Lara in Egypt, the parts that I didn't have time to tell in this fanfic. They knew each other for a year before they were separated, and plenty can happen in a year! So any extra ideas will be welcome. All of the YuGiOh characters will be in Egypt so any storyline will do. And I can add some more own characters so there will be more coming soon. Please review this story so that I know what you all thought and I can make improvements next time! Ciao for now! 


End file.
